


what if you were wrong

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Bokuto was so sure Akaashi liked him back knowing the boy paid extra attention to him and that asking him out would only be a form of formality anyway."I'm sorry Bokuto-san, you might have read me the wrong way."Kuroo was so sure Kenma would never break up with him considering he had done everything for his lover and that he was Kenma's living necessity."Kuro, I can't do this anymore. You're doing too much for me and it's suffocating, it pressures me too much. I'm sorry, we should've stayed as friends. Let's break up."Two broken souls relies on each other got followed by blooming admiration and a beautiful relationship while the other two find themselves captivated by them even when they were the main reasons why they were broken in the first place.Or, a chaotic getting together story of four idiots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 90
Kudos: 222





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is an angst beginning (just the beginning) btw but it gets better don’t worry. Enjoy!

What if you were so sure about something, you trust your whole heart about that certain thought and it turns out to be wrong? Something like you're so sure you would pass an exam cause you were sure you answered all the correct answers and studied your ass off the past days. Test results came and you turned out failing it and your scores were way below average. What would you feel?

_ Hurt? Disappointed? Betrayed? _

Everything, every kind of pain at once cause you did everything, you were so sure. So sure as knowing that snow is white and the earth is shaped as an oblate spheroid. Snow couldn't possibly be red right? And the earth is definitely not fucking flat.

"Akaaashiii, I'm hungryy." Bokuto complained first thing in the morning, lazily dragging every word as he had his arms around Akaashi, carelessly leaning his weight on the boy.

"I brought you breakfast Bokuto-san." Akaashi stated in the most serious manner as he handed Bokuto a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store with two wrapped onigiri's inside, a box of yogurt drink and bottled water.

Akaashi had always been like this, he memorized everything about Bokuto, he knew everything about him and it's to an extent details that normal friends wouldn't bother knowing such as a whole list of his weaknesses. Not just some, but all of it.

He knew Bokuto would've skipped breakfast for practicing spikes overtime until the previous night with him and that he would've overslept til he woke up having no time to eat breakfast anymore. Akaashi would always buy him breakfast without even confirming if he would be hungry. Things like these had always made Bokuto's heart flutter in the most pleasing way possible, he's almost unable to suppress his love for Akaashi and it's a good thing that he has a natural vibrant personality that however he expresses himself would be normal to everyone who knows him.

Such as his reaction right now was to press a hearty kiss on Akaashi's cheeks with wide eyes full of appreciation towards his frequent act of kindness and consideration to Bokuto no matter how many times he had done this already. He knew to himself it wasn't just his shameless vibrant personality that intended to do that gesture but that's how it always turns out. Akaashi would just shrug it off without finding it weird because thinks that's how Bokuto is.

"Love you 'Kaashi! You're the best!" Bokuto beamed, grabbing the plastic bag to start munching off his received breakfast.

It was all too positively overwhelming, Bokuto's chest was already overflowing with warmth. He wanted to be with Akaashi already even though they're practically almost acting as they are without labeling or confirming their relationship but it was getting too much. Bokuto's getting in too deep with Akaashi that his desires grow greedy, he has grown impatient and he just wanted to press those kisses on his lips instead and be all lovey dovey than they already are.

He wasn't completely afraid to make a move and reach that level, he knew Akaashi felt the same but he also knew Akaashi wasn't the type to to be blunt with his feelings so maybe Akaashi was just waiting for him to make the first move..  _ Why else would he bother going through absurd efforts for Bokuto if Akaashi doesn't feel the same way?  _

_ Why would he celebrate both happiness and sorrow with him more than anyone else? they practically loved each other, right? _

Everything was obvious to be mistaken.

"I have to go, see you later 'Kaashi!" Bokuto smiled like a chipmunk with his cheeks puffed full of rice waving at Akaashi as he sprinted off to the 3rd year's classrooms not missing that fond smile Akaashi gave him as he left.

He sure went pure red as soon as he turned away to head off, Akaashi Keiji was too damn beautiful and Bokuto was in deep before he knew it.

Bokuto spent the whole class contemplating about coming up with a plan. He's not dumb but thinking was definitely not his forte so it was too obvious how much his brain was currently hurting that Sarukui suddenly nudged him.

"Bro stop using your brain, you don't do that." Sarukui stated that took him away from his thoughts and away from Akaashi's smile on the mental photograph he took a while earlier.

"That's not like you captain, what's up?" Konoha added with the sound of annoying slurping from a nearly empty small milk carton.

"I think.. I think I want to ask Akaashi out." Bokuto muttered under his breath, still deep in his thoughts.

"Uhh you weren't dating?" Konoha deadpanned with a brow raised that made Bokuto furrowed his brows.

"What? No! Not yet. 'Kaashi's an absolute god." Bokuto smiled to himself daydreaming about his beloved setter's beauty once again.

"So you're thinking about how to ask him out." Sarukui asked and he just nodded in reply, sighing as he almost forgot he was thinking about that.

"You should just make it simple, you already know the answer." Konoha shrugged, plopping down on the seat beside Sarukui.

"But I want it to be a little special." Bokuto pouted.

"Oh how about this.." And so the three of them started to brainstorm random stuff for Bokuto to do to make it happen.

He didn't want to do anything grand but something special maybe cause one day they'd look back the day they first became together, Bokuto didn't want it as a boring memory.

Bokuto was satisfied with whatever plan they settled with as he headed home with an excited enthusiastic smile on his face that day.

  
  
  
  


"Bro! I'm gonna ask Akaashi out tomorrow!" Bokuto excitedly exclaimed through the phone.

"Whoaa seriously? I'm happy for you Bo, It's amazing to be dating someone you like you know." Kuroo replied and Bokuto could almost see his annoying grin from how his voice sounded.

"Yeaa, I'm kinda jealous of you and Kenma. You two are pretty cute." Bokuto huffed remembering all the times he'd been three-wheeling around them.

Kuroo chuckled and said "Nah you and Akaashi are already well even now you're not together yet. I'm proud of you though, good luck."

"Thanks bro, you should come by tomorrow after school! Let's go celebrate together." Joy and excitement was evident in Bokuto's voice, Kuroo could certainly hear his emotions pretty well and he's happy that his best friend finally decided to do this for someone he'd been pining for a long time.

"Sure, I'll take Kenma and let's eat out together." The four of them have eaten out together plenty of times already but tomorrow would be the first time they'd eat out with both pairs as official couples.

Bokuto made sure he wrote out everything he had to do tomorrow before he finally went to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

The following day went fast, Bokuto woke up early in the morning to make sure he could pick out the best flowers from the nearby flower shop. He had already left Akaashi a text that he'd be heading to school earlier than him so they couldn't go together, he bought blue lilacs and blue chrysanthemums that reminded him of Akaashi's eyes and turns out the flowers meant loyalty, love, tranquility and passion. They were perfect, he checked out the flowers from his list and on to the next one. Next was to buy onigiri from Akaashi's favorite shop and some nanohana no karashiae (steamed rapeseed flowers with mustard sauce), Akaashi says it's the best onigiri in Tokyo and the second was his favorite food. Bokuto knew that pretty well.

After buying everything he needed, he rushed to school as early as possible so he wouldn't stumble across Akaashi the whole day, he planned to avoid and ignore him until volleyball practice. Bokuto had already instructed the whole team about everything and so far things were going well. He hasn't seen Akaashi too, although he received a few texts from the boy looking for him. He barely succeeds in ignoring it and just smiles even at the small fact of how cute and formal Akaashi is even when sending messages. Sarukui had to snatch his phone away when he almost replied, forgetting about the whole thing.

Akaashi even went to their classroom, a little worried about Bokuto since he hadn't seen the man the whole day which was unusual. Fortunately, Bokuto was out to do errands for their teacher and Konoha was there to talk his way to Akaashi to go back to his class so he wouldn't be there when Bokuto comes back, assuring him that the man was fine and there's no need to worry. Everything was going smoothly, Bokuto couldn't be happier.

Akaashi felt odd, Bokuto was nowhere around and wasn't even replying to his texts. Although Konoha told him Sarukui was pranking him by hiding his phone, he clearly saw Bokuto immediately read it and usually he'd reply within seconds after he read it. He was just worried that Bokuto might have been feeling bad about something like how the last time he'd been upset he hid for a long while. Akaashi decided to shrug it off and just see him in practice later that day.

The classes went by fast and it was time to head in the gyms in no time, usually Bokuto would've been waiting for him outside so they could go together and it felt odd when Akaashi didn't hear that usual unnecessarily loud voice greeting him as soon as he stepped outside the door. He went straight to the gym and it was so quiet with being alone, too quiet in fact that he didn't like it. The walk towards the gym was longer than usual but he arrived in peace.

He noticed how the doors were still closed as if no one's inside yet but usually at least one or two persons would've been there already. He slowly pressed his hand on the metal doors of the gym and pushed it open, and there really was no one inside but the lights were open. He wondered if maybe everyone had extra classes so he stepped inside and as soon as he was about to cross in the middle of the court towards the locker room, with his fast senses his eyes landed on a white ball rolling on the floor that came from the storage room making him stop from pace. It was a white volleyball and it was obviously not their teams' since theirs were all colored in green and red, and it seemed to be unused and new. He glanced at the slightly opened storage room door before he stared at the rolling ball as he felt it ball bump against his shoes. He didn't know what was happening but he saw the ball had a hint of black marks that seemed to be writing so he picked it up.

_ "Akaashi..." _

Was written on the first thing he read on the ball and Akaashi's heart immediately started to pump in a fast manner, anxiety filling him up about what was next written as he immediately recognized who's handwriting they were from. His hands were shaking, he didn't know why he was so nervous but he slowly flipped the ball over to see what was written on the back.

_ "You're my constant. I love you." _

And there goes his heart falling out from his chest. He turned to see Bokuto Koutarou standing a few distances away walking towards him, sweating from hiding in the storage room and in anxiousness with a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers in hand and a familiar take out box from Akaashi's favorite restaurant.

"B-Bokuto-san.." It was only a few meters away when Bokuto saw Akaashi's face that made him stop. It wasn't the reaction he was hoping for because the beauty standing in front of him looked terrified instead of surprised, he did look surprised but not the kind that he expected, and his hands were shaking. Bokuto's heart felt a small tinge of pain at how displeased kaashi seemed to be but he thought maybe he was just nervous too.

He took a deep breath before deciding to speak up.

"Akaashi, you're the only person that has always been with me. You're beautiful, and just too perfect for me I know.. We've always acted unusual for just friends so I guess it's normal that I'm already this madly in love with you, but shall we make things official?" Bokuto tried to smile despite all the anxiety and conclusion building around his head as he extended his arms offering the flowers towards Akaashi with gleaming hopeful eyes.

"M-Make what official?" Akaashi's eyes were wide, both fear and confusion was written all over his face as his arms fell down beside him dropping the ball at the same time Bokuto's heart did. The loud sound of the ball bouncing echoed through the whole gym and Bokuto started to panic inside as silence followed.

"I.." Bokuto forced out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Don't act like you don't know 'Kaashi, I made it obvious how much I love you, they say even my eyes scream my love for you. And you, you've always set your eyes and attention on me more than anyone else like I'm the best, treated me better than others in the team. You must've.. liked me.. Right Akaashi?" Bokuto gulped a huge lump on his throat as he felt his chest tightened, it was the same feeling of pain as when you want to cry but you try not to. He sounded so desperate because he didn't want to believe it, he refused to believe everything he's about to expect.

"Of course I like you Bokuto-san.." Akaashi started that almost brightened up Bokuto's hopes until he continued. "But that's because you inspired me, I respect you more than anyone else, because of you I changed and had dreams for myself. It was only natural for me to care for you but that's it. I.. I did not intend anything more about my affection towards you."

Bokuto's arms fell, the same way Akaashi's did earlier but his fists clenched on the flower stems almost making the bunch snap. His eyes were wide in disbelief and agony, the pain in his chest had gone worse that it was unbearable, tears started to pool on his usually full of joy eyes and Akaashi didn't want to see it so he looked away looking over his captain's shoulder instead of his face that barely covered up his betrayed emotions.

"But.. I love you, Akaashi. More than anything." Bokuto breathed looking down on the floor with lines he had already memorized, neatly painted on the surface. "And I was so sure you did too, everyone was too."

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san, you might have read me the wrong way." Was all Bokuto needed to hear until the tears overflowed on his blank, fazed face. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, everything was going well, the whole plan went smoothly, the ball even rolled perfectly towards Akaashi, they're supposed to be kissing already by this time based on Bokuto's imaginations.

"Oh.." He managed to say. "Okay.." he laughed pathetically, choking on his own tears as he tried to deny all this pain away.

He felt like he was being stabbed on his chest in a repeated manner. And it hurts even worse because he never expected to feel this sort of pain when he planned all of this with Konoha and Sarakui. He even told the team to give them at least an hour alone before they go to the gym and surely they'd celebrate the team's first and new couple.

"Are you.."

"Are you straight?" Bokuto asked, hoping Akaashi's answer would make him feel better.

"Bokuto-san please--"

"Just answer it 'Kaashi."

"No." that's it, that was the last straw.

_ He shouldn't have fucking asked. _

"Bokuto-san, I'm sorry. Please don't be like this. I'm sorry." Akaashi managed to look at the captain he had always looked up to but he regretted it as his heart broke at how worse Bokuto looked than the last time they lost a match.

Bokuto forced out a pathetic laugh again as his tears continued to uncontrollably flow down his cheeks. Even now that he's being slapped, stabbed and punched by reality, he still didn't want to believe it.

"Don't apologize 'Kaashi, it makes me feel more stupid." He faced Akaashi and gave him a forced smile before handing the flowers and the food to Akaashi.

"I'm sorry, I thought wrong. But I really do love you." Bokuto sniffed, choking his tears in, trying his best to stop crying in front of Akaashi who looked like he was about to cry too.

Akaashi had always had this lingering fear of what if Bokuto mistakes his kindness and how he acts around him, but he would always shrug it off and convince himself Bokuto was just really clingy. He should've acknowledged it so they wouldn't have gotten to this moment, but he believed their captain was too perfect to be attracted to him. Akaashi would've never realized he would break like this because of him, but he really didn't like Bokuto in that sort of way. everything was just due to admiration and respect, nothing more nothing less.

Seeing how pained the person he admired because of him, Akaashi wished he just reciprocated his feelings. He almost thought of lying just to take this image of Bokuto suffering in front of him but that wouldn't do anything better, he always wanted to make this man happy but now he felt helpless. Akaashi wished he loved Bokuto the same way he loves him, even more as what their captain deserves but he really didn't. He was smart enough to know if he's in love or not and he might be serious all the time but he's always aware of how he feels.

Bokuto  _ smiled _ . The most sorrowful smile he had ever seen, muttering a small "It's okay." under his breath and gave a one last pat on Akaashi's shoulder before walking outside of the gym, closing the door behind him before he broke down to his knees and cried his heart out but the pain on his heart and all over his chest didn't disappear no matter how hard he cried no matter how much pool of tears he let out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Comments and Kudos would mean a lot to me ♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> this is my first published fic!


	2. two

Kuroo and Kenma has been dating half way along the year that they started to become teammates in Nekoma high school. They've known each other since childhood and mutual feelings started to linger around middle school until their bond and trust strengthened along the way when their volleyball journey started. So it has been more than a year now since they've been an official couple. Somehow nothing else in the relationship quite changed much other than extra skinship, affection and of course intimacy.

Kuroo had always given Kenma everything since they were kids, he cared for the boy so much.. Too much now that they're dating. Kenma really is usually a big baby and he liked the attention, he liked how Kuroo gives him everything he wanted but not always.

"Baby puddingg..." Kuroo calls out as he enters Kenma's gaming lair aka his bedroom.

"Stop calling me that." Kenma started with a low tone, not bothering to look up and greet his boyfriend as he continued to run his fingers through the buttons with eyes fixated on the screen.

"Hmm that's not what you told me last night." Kuroo grinned and Kenma knew he was, without looking. He just rolled his eyes muttering a small "Whatever." under his breath.

"Exams are coming soon, we should start studying tomorrow." Kuroo stated, plopping down Kenma's bed, with his back already familiar with how the mattress felt against it.

Kuroo would always help Kenma with his studies.

"It's not starting until next week, we study next week." Kenma replied, still not looking over Kuroo. He didn't need to, he sees the man literally everywhere. His eyes only land on two things in particular when not inside the court: phone screens and Kuroo.

"Then wanna go on a date tomorrow? After class. We haven't been on one lately." Kenma just hummed in reply and Kuroo would know it meant. "Sure whatever you want."

Sometimes Kenma's snob attitude gave Kuroo's chest little bits of pain, but he shrugs it off and would never tell him cause he convinced himself that Kenma loves him regardless. They grew up together and they only needed each other throughout that whole series of events they spent growing up. Kuroo loved Kenma a lot and he's sure Kenma does since he made sure he would never give Kenma a reason to love him less. He was a perfect boyfriend and Kenma was aware of that. Almost too perfect maybe.

Kuroo has already imagined his life with the boy in the future and he has settled with him. He pictures himself with no one else but Kenma and he was already secretly planning that future slowly. He'd be graduating soon too so that future isn't as far as he thinks it is.

"Is there any game you want to buy lately?" Kuroo asked as he shuffled on the bed lying on his stomach with his chin leaning on his hand as he stared at Kenma's cute serious face, smiling to himself with pride at how that gorgeous being is his.

"Hmm?" Kenma replied.

"Tell me if you do I'll buy it for you." Kuroo said and at the same time Kenma's game ended, the half blonde boy put his controller down and turned to face Kuroo with an unamused expression.

"I'm not receiving anything from your saved up allowance again, stop spoiling me I can buy them my own." Kenma furrowed his eyebrows knowing how Kuroo always wanted to buy him something when he's not even particularly that wealthy.

"But that's why I save them, to spoil you." Kuroo playfully pouted but Kenma wasn't playing as his eyes flared up and glared at the older.

"Shut up I'm serious Kuro you're being too much, you don't have to give me everything that you even spoon-feed me things that I don't need." And there goes one of the specific times Kuroo's chest sting a little due to Kenma's words, not that he would ever let Kenma know that though.

"Okay okay I'm sorry, c'mere." Kuroo said as he extended his arms motioning Kenma for a hug. And the boy just rolled his eyes but decided to stand up from his chair and walked towards the embrace he was being offered to.

"I'm sorry kitten, I just want to give you everything you deserve." Kuroo pulled the boy down with him trapping into an embrace in which the smaller sighed and relaxed unto the warmth.

"I love you, you know." Kuroo pulled away a little to stare down at Kenma as he brushed off his blonde locks away from his face. Kenma just stared at him for a while before plainly replying "I know."

Kuroo bent over to press his lips against Kenma's who automatically shut his eyes. Their lips were already familiar with each other and they almost memorized how they moved together. Kuroo tilted his head to make it a little deeper and Kenma actively responded. They made out for a short while until Kenma pulled away and wriggled his way out of Kuroo's arms stating that he had to go back playing.

Kenma went back to playing and Kuroo went back to staring.

The following day they went to school together as usual, while Kuroo was running his mouth about random things on their walk towards the subway. Kenma usually has his eyes on his phone and Kuroo guides him making sure he doesn't bump anywhere and on anyone. Usually Kenma would reply a word or two but he hasn't said anything that morning other than a bland "Good morning." as they got to the train and Kuroo stopped talking to look at his boyfriend who seemed like he wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Oh look I got a text from Tsukki." Kuroo said, raising a brow as he tested if Kenma was listening and he was right, he wasn't. He didn't react when usually his eyes would've trailed towards him and given him mild glares. Kenma was a tad bit jealous around Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno cause Kenma thought his boyfriend gave him unnecessary attention, whenever he mentions Tsukishima he'd always feel intrigued about it.

"I guess I should visit him in Karasuno." Kuroo added, raising his voice a little but Kenma didn't even flinch. He sighed for not getting any attention and reached over to shove Kenma's hair away from his face only to find out he was wearing bluetooth earphones.

He felt that pinch on his chest again, he's been talking the whole time only to find out no one was listening to him. Not that he'd tell Kenma anyway, he doesn't want to fight so he just shrugged it off and plugged on his earphones too. Maybe Yaku or some of his classmates would be interested in anything he wants to say.

Once they arrived in front of the gates, Kenma tiptoed over to give Kuroo the usual peck on his cheek without tearing his eyes off his phone screen and did the gesture naturally as it was something they always did before entering the school separately. Kuroo watched as he let the younger walk ahead who didn't even bat him a single eyelash.

The day for Kuroo has been a drag, Kenma hasn't been paying attention to him lately and he seems to grow colder everyday but he doesn't want to admit it to himself. He's not cold, he's just.. Kenma.

"Kuroo." Yaku calls out with a tray on his hand as he sits on the empty seat in front of Kuroo, it was lunchtime and Kuroo was eating alone in the cafeteria cause Kenma said he was taking a nap in his classroom.

"Hey." Kuroo replied as he watched the smaller boy settle in front of him.

"Kenma's sleeping?" Yaku asked and he just nodded in reply. It would be the only reason why Kuroo would be eating alone. The two of them started to eat, exchanging conversations about their 3rd year classes.

"What's your plan? My mom's been rushing me on picking a university already." Yaku said as he leaned back on his chair with a sigh.

"Hmm I haven't thought of it much but I have an apartment ready near some universities." Kuroo stated and Yaku raised a brow at him.

"Why the hell would you buy an apartment before applying to a university?"

"I don't care which school I go to as long as I live with Kenma. That's all I care about, that's priority." Kuroo said with a shrug and Yaku was about to say something about how stupid he was being when a voice interrupted them.

"What?" Kenma stood by their table with wide eyes, hoping he heard wrong.

"Oh.. You're here, come sit let's eat." Kuroo smiled and patted the empty seat beside him which only results in the younger boy to frown.

"I asked you a question." Kenma said in a low tone and Kuroo instantly knew he wasn't pleased so he stood up and reached to hold his hand where Kenma dodged his hold.

"Let's not talk about this here." Kuroo whispered as he glanced at Yaku who started to awkwardly eat when tension was building up between the couple.

"Fine, let's talk outside." The smaller boy sternly said and walked out of the cafeteria and Kuroo followed scratching the back of his head.

Kenma went straight towards one of the men's restrooms the most further on from the classrooms and the most unused one. The two of them entered and Kuroo locked the door behind him to avoid intrusion, Kenma leaned his back on the sink with arms crossed and waited for Kuroo to stand in front of him.

"What's this apartment thing all about?" Kenma looked at him with brows knitted and it was the last thing Kuroo wanted to see.

"I have a contract ready for an apartment here in Tokyo.. Near universities, I wanted to move in there after I graduate and you could follow after you graduate next year. You don't have to worry about the expenses." Kuroo explained that made Kenma close his eyes tightly before opening them again with tears pooling on the corner of his eyes that Kuroo started to panic.

_"What the fuck Kuro.."_ Kenma started.

"What? Why? Shit, please don't cry. I'm sorry what did I do?" Kuroo panicked, he didn't know whether to reach over or not cause he remembered his touch was being dodged earlier.

"I'm sick of this Kuro, I'm so fucking sick of you doing things for me. You see that? You're apologizing when you don't know what you've done yet. It's suffocating me like shit!! Don't you think I can walk on my own? You're treating me like a kid and you decide on things you don't know if I need or want yet!" Kenma's voice had never raised to this extent, all Kuroo knew was the pain building up inside him. All he wanted was to give Kenma the best, he didn't know it would be wrong.

"You don't even care about yourself, sometimes I question myself if I'm still needed in this relationship cause you do everything. Should I be thankful that you chose to spend your money first for an apartment with me when you haven't even started to think of a university for yourself yet? I don't want this Kuro, and it just gets worse every fucking time. I feel like you would even chew my food for me, I appreciate that you love me but this is just so unnecessarily too much.." Kenma sobbed as his words left his mouth and tears kept flowing and Kuroo just stared dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say and how to react.

"I'm sorry, Kenma.. I didn't know.."

"See?? That's what I'm fucking talking about! You let me win every argument that you keep every little shit to yourself, you didn't even try to explain yourself. Do you think I'm a kid Kuro? Do you think I can't take what you could say? I know you've been keeping your problems to yourself and I feel more useless. I don't want to be the sole center of this relationship, I don't want your world to revolve around me, that's not how a relationship is supposed to work." Kenma pressed his palms over his face as he spoke his heart out and Kuroo still couldn't speak.

It felt unfair that he was the one feeling unappreciated right now but he felt like he didn't have the right to fight back. Everything he did was for Kenma's sake, what was so wrong about caring so much? What is so wrong about loving him too much?

"You're not going to say anything?" It's not he doesn't want to, he just couldn't.

"If I knew you were going to be this worse, I wouldn't have agreed to date you.." Kenma mumbled under his tears and it was all Kuroo needed to hear for his heart to be completely shattered.

"Kuro, I can't do this anymore. You're doing too much and it's choking me, it pressures me too much and I’m sorry, we should've stayed as friends. Let's break up."

No, says Kuroo's head but he was unable to speak. The pain was overwhelming that he couldn't move, he didn't want to believe Kenma was actually breaking up with him. This wasn't supposed to happen, they're just fighting right?

"Kenma don't— don't say that." Kuroo managed to say despite his whole body getting heavier every second passes that he manages to process everything his beloved had said.

"You don't mean that right?" Kuroo asked desperately but Kenma just looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I already thought about this well enough and now you only proved my decision right, you should focus on yourself now." Was all Kenma said before leaving him alone in that dark quiet bathroom.

But Kenma was the only reason he looked forward for the next day, Kenma was the only reason he still wanted to breathe, all he planned for his life was only for him... But he couldn't do anything if Kenma was in that kind of pain with him around, he couldn't ask for him back even if he wanted to. He would take all of Kenma's pain away even if it was himself.

Even if it meant extracting himself from the younger's life.

And that only proved Kenma, right.

All along he has been playing safe just so Kenma wouldn't have any reason to leave him. Kuroo made submitted to Kenma; let him win all the arguments, gave him all and loved him more but, turns out it was gonna be the exact reason he'd be left instead. Who would've thought you'd be left for loving too much? It didn't make sense because Kuroo never asked for anything in return yet his everything is now taken away from him.

His everything left him.

_If that was too much, what was the right amount of love anyway?_

Kuroo glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed pathetically at himself before breaking down into his own tears, he didn't want Kenma to see him crying earlier so the tears came out as he left. Even in his own agony, he still thought about Kenma.

_What should I do?_

_What do I do now?_

He kept asking himself.

  
  



	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two broken souls together.

Kuroo spent more than an hour alone in that restroom because he couldn't stop crying, it was hard for him to process everything that had happened. It was hard for him to accept that Kenma just broke up with him, slapped him with tormenting words and even simply raised his voice at him. This had never happened before when they literally knew each other since birth and he just felt helpless. He took deep breaths in between his silent sobs so he could manage to slowly stop crying even though the disturbing pain in his chest was pretty much present that gives him a hard time breathing.

He opened the sink and splashed his face with water in hopes to get rid of redness evident around his eyes. He looked at his reflection and he looked horrible. "Miserable" was written all over his face so he took more time to get himself together and took more deep breaths to calm himself. Eventually he succeeded so he decided to head back to class to get all of his things and head out to cut classes ignoring the multiple times the teacher had called his attention. The guard was also asleep as he passed the gates and he scoffed at how low quality the dumb school's security was.

Once he got out, he stopped walking and looked around.

_Where was he going?_

He had nowhere to go. If he went back home his mom would ask him why he was out so early. He remembered he promised Bokuto the four of them would eat out together after school to celebrate the new couple. His heart stung realizing they weren't able to do that anymore.

Kuroo was not in the mood to hang out with anyone at the moment nor did he have the energy to match Bokuto's enthusiasm which he always capable of but he didn't want to disappoint his best friend for not going that day so he convinced himself that maybe he needed other people's company to distract him. He made up his mind to get some coffee on the nearby cafe for a while before heading to Fukurodani carrying all the heaviness in his chest, still trying not to burst into tears in front of a crowd inside the cafe as he sipped on his coffee staring into nothingness.

  
  
  
  


"Bo, Are you okay? What happened?" The first thing Kuroo found as soon as he stepped inside the boundaries of his best friend's school and towards their gym, was his best friend himself who just got out of the metal doors falling down his knees yelling out a loud sob. Kuroo immediately sprinted towards his direction and dropped on the floor to check on him.

The pain he had already been bearing just doubled when he realized he was looking at his _only_ best friend miserably crying on the floor with eyes wide open in despair and disbelief. There could only be one reason why he. Kuroo prayed that what his assumption was wrong, he can't have his best friend broken too.

"Bo, _fuck_ , look at me." Kuroo placed his arms around Bokuto's broad shoulders and grabbed his soaked, messy face to make the boy face him.

It was more than enough for him to know what happened. The pained look on Bokuto's face was too familiar, it was exactly identical yo the miserable reflection he had earlier. Kuroo didn't know what else to do. Once he saw that face he instinctively embraced his best friend into a tight hug and it made Bokuto sob louder. Kuroo felt his uniform growing damp but that wasn't a problem. He was focusing on trying not to make himself cry too because he knew exactly how it must've hurt.

But not Bokuto.

_Not him please, he's not supposed to be like this. Bokuto Koutarou is everyone's sunshine._

"Kou," Kuroo whispered, choking on his own saliva building up on his throat from preventing himself from crying. "It's okay Bo, I'm here." He caressed Bokuto's back as if it would make him feel better even when he knew it wouldn't.

"It's okay." Kuroo repeatedly whispered while his hands ran through Bokuto's beautiful silver hair a bit sticky from all the hair gel but he still caressed them to help him calm down.

Bokuto's muffled sobs got a bit quiet as Kuroo pulled a little to look at his best friend's messed up face and it was exactly how he looked in the restroom earlier.

"We'll be okay," Kuroo said that made him break down that he started to burst out in tears too, Bokuto was too distracted from his own pain to wonder why Kuroo cried as well so he just let Kuroo bury his face on his neck as both of them cried on each other's arms with both hearts shattered by the love their lives.

Footsteps were suddenly heard approaching them and Kuroo was first to look up as he immediately sniffed up his snot and wiped his face and bowed down covering Bokuto so his teammates wouldn't see him as a mess.

"Bokuto's not feeling well, he'll skip training for now," Kuroo stated, still bowing his head and before anyone would've said anything he pulled Bokuto up with all his arm strength and dragged him away fast enough so no one would see their captain's pained state.

He held Bokuto's hand the whole time and forced himself to be stronger for his best friend even though he was hurting too, he managed to get the two of them to Bokuto's place which was usually empty so they'd have the chance to be alone and simply share each other's sorrows. Bokuto on the other hand, didn't know what happened after he left the gym, everything was a blur and he didn't even notice Kuroo passed by the convenience store owned by their friend managing to buy a couple cans of beer despite wearing a high school uniform. By the time he went back to his senses they were already inside of his house, in the living room sitting by the kotatsu (small table) as Kuroo opened a can for him, tossing it across the table.

He looked at the can then up at Kuroo with his painfully red eyes only to realize his best friend had the same pair.

"Bro..." He muttered under his breath as Kuroo plopped down in front of him and drank his own beer all in one go, crumpling up the can with his fist and throwing it harshly on the ground as if he owned the place.

"Kenma dumped me." Bokuto heard him making him mimic Kuroo and gulping all the beer in one go too, wincing on the acid running through his throat. In no time the two sorrowful souls had gone crying on each other once again screaming out how unfair it had been for both of them.

"I can't believe it, I just can't. Everyone was so sure Akaashi liked me too. I never expected things to turn out like this."

"Kenma always needed me, he always did and he just broke up with me like that and tells me it's something he had thought of already? How long has he been planning to leave me?

"I fucking love him so much, Bo.. I lived for him," Kuroo stated and another batch of tears follows.

"And I relied on him, I expected too much I don't even know how I'd play from now on." Bokuto spoke in a sad voice, he had already passed the crying stage and he had drunk half of the beers Kuroo bought. It seemed like it wouldn't be enough for today.

"I can't play. I don't want to play." Kuroo sobbed and Bokuto stared at him with a frown as he stood up and sat beside Kuroo instead to give him a hug in which the sobbing man widely accepted collapsing on Bokuto's firmly strong arms.

"We can't do that Tetsu, before Akaashi and Kenma.. We both fell in love with volleyball first," Bokuto said as he buried his head on Kuroo's bed hair which was surprisingly softer than how it looks.

"Yea..." Kuroo whispered. "Promise me you won't leave me to Bo, you're my best friend. If I didn't have you right now I don't know what I could've done."

"I promise, don't leave me too." Bokuto closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Kuroo's head.

"Of course I won't."

The day continued and they had a second round back to the convenience store to buy another batch of beers and got drunk together in Bokuto's small place. Crying and repetitively stating their pains and everything they couldn't tell the ones they loved that caused this misery.

Bokuto relied on Akaashi, so much that he couldn't help but worry what could happen now that just the thought of him hurts? How could he even play on the court when Akaashi's the only one who could handle his mood swings and weaknesses? If he knew this could've happened he would've chosen to keep pining for Akaashi for the rest of his life instead of this.

Kuroo looked after Kenma so much that he became the man's sole purpose. He was told that his world doesn't revolve on Kenma and that's true, because he was his world. He didn't know what to do now that he lost him and he didn't know if their connection would still exist on the court after this, and he couldn't help but keep on worrying about him even though he's the one suffering the most right now. Kenma never lived without Kuroo for not longer than a week.

Both boys were lost and completely broken. All their hopes gone, all their pride as captains gone. Even their passion is slowly fading.

It was Thursday and both of them got wasted and couldn't go to school the following day, they both skipped classes and volleyball practice with their phones dead until weekend, Kuroo only leaving his mom a text that he'd be staying at Bokuto's. They spent the following days together in peace, in hopes of getting to find comfort with each other as slowly they managed to say a few jokes from here and there. They both knew how to cook so food wasn't a problem, they ate and bought everything they wanted.

"What will I do to the apartment?" Kuroo suddenly realized that Saturday night was the third night he spent in Bokuto's apartment, wearing Bokuto's clothes and even his underwear.

"Cancel the contract?" Bokuto suggested with mouth full of cake and a bit of chocolate on the corner of his lips in which Kuroo unconsciously wiped with his thumb and licked the chocolate off.

"You're so romantic bro." Bokuto playfully smiled despite still feeling a bit strained from all the crying he did just earlier. His eyes were still puffy and Kuroo looked no better.

"Bro..." Kuroo said dramatically joining his joke, making both of them chuckle.

"But anyways, I can't cancel the contract I already paid for the reservation which is half of the first month's rent." Kuroo sighed slumping on the chair before snatching the fork with a slice of cake which Bokuto was about to eat and put it in his mouth earning a glare from the man.

"Then live there, at least you'd be away from Kenma," Bokuto stated and it made sense since he literally lived next door from Kozume's, he could do that but living alone in that apartment for two would be a bit expensive but he could work on it by having part-times. Though he still didn't want to live alone.

"Bo..." Kuroo said, looking at Bokuto as if he realized the best idea ever.

"What?" the boy replied, still glaring as he snatched the fork back.

"Your contract to this apartment is ending this month right?"

"Mhmm."

"Let's move in together!"

"What?" Bokuto took his eyes off from his cake and looked at Kuroo as if it was the dumbest idea ever.

"It'd be easier for us to move on plus, cheaper rent. It's just a few stops from both Fukurodani and Nekoma too." Kuroo stated trying to persuade Bokuto who still looked definitely not amused.

"We'd literally set the house on fire Tetsu, we're just both broken right now that my house is still in one piece."

"Come on Kou, it's not that bad! you'll need a place when you go to college anyway and we both cook, we're not as dumb as you think." Bokuto squinted his eyes at him and took a short while thinking it through while the both of them stared at each other with Kuroo looking at him desperately with wide eyes.

"Maybe a little but we'll be able to live." Kuroo said which wasn't at all convincing.

"Fine."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thinkkk!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo goes back to school, Akaashi and Kenma let out their thoughts.

Monday came and it's time for Kuroo and Bokuto to go to their schools as much as they didn't want to. The two of them lazily left Bokuto's apartment and walked to the subway together, their pain still lingering around and they didn't know how they'd feel if they saw Akaashi or Kenma. Honestly, they didn't want to go to school at all but they already missed a day and missing another would be bad for their student athlete lives.

"I have 20 messages and 42 missed calls." Bokuto said running through the notifications he received, they just opened their phones after almost 4 days and it wasn't a surprise that everyone especially their teammates were worried.

"I have 59 missed calls and a bunch of texts even from Karasuno." Kuroo added as he was doing the same.

"Awh they love you more than me?" Bokuto pouted and Kuroo chuckled.

"Nah maybe they think you're cooler and unapproachable." Kuroo patted his back leaving it there trying to cheer the boy up who just huffed.

They haven't moved on, that's for sure, but the presence of each other for that past few days helped them cope up and at least accept reality for now. They also promised to see each other every after classes for the sake of distracting themselves. Bokuto doesn't want to be anywhere near lonely so he was fine with that while Kuroo's trying to lead his attention to other things than Kenma. Everything he does after class since childhood was to spend time with him, that habit would be really hard to give up so it was better for both Kuroo and Bokuto so stick together at the moment cause they understand each other the most right now.

"I don't know how to face him bro." Bokuto stops on their tracks as soon as they are in front of the subway. Kuroo frowned and faced Bokuto before placing both hands on his best friend's shoulder.

"Neither do I. Kenma texted me and all I got was  _ "where are you" _ when I hoped he'd take back breaking up with me. I guess there's nothing left for both of us but to accept it." Kuroo states and Bokuto begins to tear up again, Kuroo starts to feel the same but he decides to push it away and cup Bokuto's cheek to brush his thumb below the boy's eyes to wipe his falling tear.

"Just fucking spike the pain away, Japan's best ace." The black-haired smiled and Bokuto responded with a weak smile.

Bokuto arrived at Fukurodani and he was quieter than usual, he texted Akaashi and asked him not to apologize when he saw him and tried his best to act normal. If he ever saw Akaashi look at him with pity, he didn't know if he could stay on both feet. He managed to normally interact with his fellow third years but he wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, the team must've gotten the hint of everything that has happened so he was thankful no one mentioned anything about last week.

Practice came and Bokuto barely had the chance to get into the court, his unexcused absence resulted in him doing almost nothing but punishments throughout the whole training. Once he got on the court, he was a bit uncoordinated with Akaashi's tosses. He did not dare to look at the gorgeous man who broke his heart at all and he set all eyes on the ball.

Once Bokuto got into his professional senses, he got to focus on the ball and was able to reach in now in familiarity with the tosses. At one point he glanced at the ball, he accidentally saw Akaashi staring at him intently as if observing each and every move he made and by a second Bokuto's heart dropped at the same time his hand moved its way to spike, the whole gymnasium turned silent at the ridiculously loud sound of the ball smacking against Bokuto's palm and on the gym floor. The spike turned uncontrollably strong that the players on the other side of the court tensed and was startled at the impact especially the ones who were about to try blocking it. If the floor was a person they would get a concussion or if it was received by someone their arms would probably break. Bokuto gained surprised stares and he ignored it, clapping his hands repeatedly as a sign of being captain to bring them back to their senses.

Practice ended and usually Bokuto would've asked Akaashi to toss for him more as extra practice but he came rushing to the lockers to head out in a flash. It was when he stepped out of the gym, he realized he was having a hard time breathing all along. It felt like his lungs were tied together blocking all the passage of air.

He met up with Kuroo somewhere in the city proper and the sight of his best friend was the only thing that made him genuinely smile that day, it didn't even matter if they just saw each other earlier and practically spent 3 whole days together. Kuroo was the only person he was comfortable with right now.

"How did it go?" Kuroo asked, smiling right back at him.

"Not that good but better than expected." Bokuto started. "Akaashi didn't talk to me and I couldn't look at him, how 'bout you?" He continued and Kuroo hummed first and thought about it before replying.

"I saw him first thing when I arrived. I didn't say anything, but he asked me if I was okay. I said no, and he walked away." Kuroo said pretending it didn't affect him at all when he literally rushed to the nearest restroom right after that encounter to cry, resulting in him missing his first class. Bokuto sighed with a frown.

"I guess I'm still lucky with Akaashi." He stated, imagining that if it would've been him he would quit school and migrate to a different country or else he wouldn't have been able move on.

"Nah I was actually glad he talked to me even if it didn't actually make me glad." Kuroo said barely making sense but the thought was there.

"I wanna watch a movie, Kou.." Kuroo changed the conversation, dropping his arms around Bokuto's broad shoulders.

"No romance please."

"Let's eat first, what do you wanna eat bro? I'll treat you." Kuroo said with a playful wink and Bokuto's eyes widened as if it had sparkles, Kuroo couldn't help but picture his resemblance to an owl.

"Bro.. grilled meat."

"Bro.." And with that they excitedly looked at each other and hopped their way to eat sharing the same enthusiasm towards grilled meat like a bunch of kids.

  
  
  
  


Akaashi couldn't help but worry about their captain, since he saw him walk away in agony and the next day he didn't show up in school. He hated himself for being the cause of such an amazing person's sadness but he couldn't have done anything else. Everyone was contacting Bokuto worrying about him and how he just disappeared for the last four days, they even thought he might've been sick when he didn't go to school on friday. Bokuto didn't even respond to any of them.

He didn't know how and what to do to make Bokuto happy again, he couldn't stop blaming himself. He prayed it was still possible for them to go back to how they were, it was indeed a selfish prayer for him who was the one who dumped the man but he was sincerely happy with all the times he'd been with Bokuto that he couldn't help but hope for that. Bokuto is everyone's inspiration, everyone in the team relies on him more than he knows.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi." Konoha suddenly spoke up while they were in the locker room changing clothes when Bokuto had already left, Akaashi looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Don't blame yourself for everything that's going on with the captain right now, it's part our fault for encouraging him and being sure about something that no one has confirmed yet." Konoha continued and Sarukui popped out beside him.

"We just really thought it would go well, we should've told Bo to make sure first. It would've been less painful for him." Sarukui added.

"Please don't apologize, either way it will still be painful for him and it's my fault. I don't know why I don't romantically like such an amazing person like Bokuto-san, but I couldn't have impulsively agreed just to test it out when I'm sure that I do not see him that way. I was also the one who gave him false hopes for being too affectionate."

"Don't overthink it, it's not entirely your fault."

"I just hope he'll be okay soon, he's Fukurodani's pride and joy." Konoha stated something he knew he wouldn't have said if their captain was around.

Akaashi didn't know how to respond, he knew how emotionally sensitive their captain was and he could still clearly recall that pained expression he had. Bokuto won't be okay anytime soon unless he finds a new anchor.

"I'm kinda sad captain didn't say 'hey hey hey' at least once today." One of the first years said and Akaashi felt even more guilty.

  
  
  
  


Kenma, on the other hand, felt better after letting it all out and felt a bit of relief. Kuroo has been like that since they were kids and just got worse when they started dating, it wasn't an impulsive decision for him cause he thought of it plenty of times. He knew Kuroo didn't intend to make him feel like that and he genuinely does such things just because he loves Kenma but it was just emotionally damaging, it wasn't healthy for him already to the point that he feels useless.

Kenma figured this was both for them.

He let a bunch of unnecessary things Kuroo did for him pass but the apartment thing blew it all off. That was it, they never even talked about moving in together after highschool not even once. Not that he had any problems with it cause of course he does love Kuroo but just the thought that he did that without Kenma's opinion and without his help was just suffocating. It felt like he ran out of air to breathe in the relationship.

Does Kuroo think he was unable to simply decide for them? He was just sick of it, he always told Kuroo not to do anything excessive for him but the man never listens.

Still, it did hurt ending things like that. Kuroo was his first love and he still does love him but the damage was overpowering his love. It might have looked unfair for the older but he was hurting too, it wasn't easy for him to break up with someone he loved all his life. It wasn't him being cruel, it was him deciding for himself and for Kuroo. He didn't want Kuroo to get to the point where he completely neglects himself. It was already happening when he got an apartment first rather than a planned future.

Kenma was empty at the same time, since he knew he'd been reliant on Kuroo too. Now that they broke up he realizes a list of things he can't do without him, but he thought he'll just take it as a start to be independent.

"Kenmaa." Lev called out waving at him which he just glanced at and continued to walk ignoring the tall first year. He just got out of class and was about to head to the gym. Lev jogged his way to catch up with Kenma to walk beside him.

"What." Kenma said followed by a small yawn.

"Is it true that you broke up?" Lev asked which was quite shameless of him.

"Yes." the smaller simply replied not seeing the point of lying or hiding anything.

"Oh.." Lev looked surprisingly sad, it was as if their break up affected him and Kenma wanted to know why but he didn't bother asking.

"We shouldn't talk about it right? The team shouldn't mention it in practice." The boy stated which was quite considerate knowing Lev was a vibrant person and would interact with everyone in the team.

"We'd prefer that. I don't want it to affect the team." Kenma replied and he watched as Lev's frown grew further, he seemed to be really dejected about something that doesn't involve him, Kenma thought it was a little annoying.

"Alright, I'll head out first!" And the tall first year went ahead running off towards the gym.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel lonely without Kuroo around but it was a firm decision, he had no plans to take it back and run right back to him. Though he hoped at least they could still go back to being friends.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things gets heated on the next chapters  
> ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think (｡♥‿♥｡) your comments and kudos would be highly appreciated,


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto goes out for some drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual context ahead so please read at your own risk.

"Kou, wanna try going to a club?"

Kuroo asked lying down lazily on the couch of his own living room, his parents weren't home that weekend and it was Bokuto's turn to come over. It's been almost four consecutive weeks the two of them has been hanging out everyday and they were at the edge of running out of things to do. They still weren't feeling that good from betrayed feelings as one of them cry at least once a day, most of the time Bokuto.

"Can we do that?" Bokuto innocently asked while munching on some donuts.

Both of them were trying to have a casual relationship with the persons involved in their heartbreak for the sake of their teams as captains. So far Bokuto wasn't going through any mood swings on the practice games for him to need Akaashi while Kuroo was doing quite well focusing on nothing else but volleyball for now, giving his all on the sport asides from acquiring random new hobbies.

"We're two six feet tall buff dudes, particularly handsome too. It'd be easy to get in. Besides, we're both 18." Kuroo shrugged remembering he had the chance to go once with Nekoma's old capatin who was already in college and he had no problems getting in.

"Kuroo, drinking age here is 20.."

"And I don't have clothes for that." Bokuto replied with mouth full of donuts.

"Well I have." Kuroo grinned looking over his best friend which pretty much knew what that look meant and before he could answer he was already dragged to the bedroom and in front of Kuroo's closet.

It was already in the afternoon and the weather was quite nice so the choice of clothes would be quite flexible. Bokuto stood there and watched as Kuroo revealed his surprisingly well organized clothes which were quite up to date too. He barely saw Kuroo on his casual clothes so he never knew the guy was _this_ invested in fashion.

"My clothes would be tight on you cause you're a buff daddy so let's take advantage of that." Kuroo stated pretending to be a professional stylist exchanging looks at his set of clothes and on Bokuto's built.

The silver head just watched as Kuroo picked out a series of shirts and pressing it against his top build testing out which looks best, he has no enough patience for things like this when it comes to dressing up himself so usually he'd just wear something like a shirt and a pair of sweats or anything that screams "athlete".

"Should we go on a gay bar or what." Kuroo asked still running through his clothes.

"Yep, pretty much gay here." Bokuto simply replied.

"What would your girl fans think if they heard that Kou." Kuroo remarked snickering at his best friend's statement.

"Huh why? Don't they like me cause I'm good at volleyball?" The innocent silver-haired boy tilted his head and Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle at how simple-minded his best friend really is.

"Kou, they like you for this ass." Kuroo then playfully smacked Bokuto's ass lightly gripping at it making him yelp and turn red.

"Tetsu!" He exclaimed getting all flustered resulting Kuroo flustered too at how Bokuto reacted even though he did the gesture as a joke.

"Sorry.." The black head said and it got even more awkward.

"Bro your hand's still grabbing my ass."

"Oops, nice meat bro." Kuroo stated in hopes to regain their comfortable atmosphere before he took his hand off of Bokuto's ass. He wasn't gonna lie though, his best friend's ass felt really fine.

Kuroo finished picking out clothes for them and Kuroo had to force Bokuto to wash his hair saying he looked cooler with his hair down and the boy fiercely opposes that statement saying he definitely looks coolest in his hairstyle. In the end, Kuroo won pushing the sulking Bokuto to wash the gel off his hair. Bokuto came out of the bathroom shirtless with his hair wet as gravity did its job letting all the usually styled up hair down, Kuroo stared in awe seeing how ridiculously hot the man was.

"Kou! hurry dress up!" Kuroo rushed pushing the grumbling man wanting to see him neatly dressed up already with the clothes he picked. Topless Bokuto was quite a view too but he couldn't wait to see the man's mini make over.

"Stop rushing meeee." Bokuto whined as he starts to dress up having a hard time fitting his head on the shirt's hole.

Kuroo then turned to the mirror to undress his top and paused a while to stare at his own anatomy, he was growing more built somehow since he was working out more than usual. Now that he and Kenma broke up, he had all the time for random things than volleyball. Even the donuts Bokuto was indulging earlier was something he learned to make. He turned to examined his body further when he jumped at the sudden cold hand landed on his waist. His best friend was now suddenly close behind him, too close, dangerously close in fact, with a hand resting on his bare waist. He didn't even notice when did the silver head got close and his eyes grew wide open at the startling gesture, Bokuto was practically pressing his chest against his back that he could feel his breath behind his ear.

Kuroo's confused state stared over at Bokuto by the mirror and despite being more buffer now, Bokuto wearing his clothes made it cling tightly against his form, was way bigger compared to him and the way he held his waist made Kuroo feel weak. His best friend was staring down at his body as if checking it out as the most fascinating view ever.

Kuroo's room wasn't lit, it was already dark and the only light they had was the moon illuminating the area from the widely opened windows right beside them. It was enough light for them to see each other clearly, enough light for Bokuto to captivate himself on Kuroo's body and enough light for Kuroo to see how Bokuto's beautiful eyes directed on him. They were full of desire.

"Tetsu.." Bokuto whispered and Kuroo felt even more weaker, getting goosebumps all over his nape.

It was weird. This is just fucking weird, Kuroo thought from the back of his head, but he wasn't complaining nor did it feel wrong or awkward.. It was hot, actually.

"..your waist is tiny." The silver head continued and Kuroo witnessed as Bokuto's eyes slowly made its way to meet his by the mirror at the same time another hand made its way on the other side of his waist.

"Look, you're not that big next to me." Bokuto smiled as if he won something and Kuroo stared still surprised.

"Kou.. Do you know what you're doing?" The black head breathed wondering if Bokuto was doing this on purpose because his lack of brain cells from time to time has the capacity to do something like this without realizing _what exactly_ he was doing.

"Tetsurou, I'm a simpleton but not specifically dumb." Bokuto's smile got smaller but it was still there, his eyes were half lidded and went back to admiring his Kuroo's beautiful built leaning closer to brush his nose on the back of his neck and it made him smile when he heard the boy choke on his own saliva when he took a deep breath at the process.

So he's not that dumb and really do have intentions, Kuroo thought.

Kuroo then built up his courage and turned to face Bokuto, still as close as ever and now their chests touching.

"Once this happens there's no coming back." Kuroo said in a low tone looking straight at Bokuto's beautiful golden eyes that felt like drawing him in then down to his lips which moistened itself giving Kuroo a chance to have a glimpse of his tongue that seems to be inviting him.

"I know Tetsu, are you gonna dump me too?" Their eyes met again and Bokuto looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.

He might've been oblivious of it but he has grown on Bokuto already. Seeing him everyday, spending most of his time with him, it might've been because they're both currently sensitive right now that they're being impulsive about this or maybe because they don't have anyone else but each other. Either way, none of them were worried.

Kuroo didn't answer the question and plastered his usual grin on his face instead, with no other words he pressed a hand on Bokuto's warm chest followed by his lips against the silver head's who jumped and almost backed away in surprise as if he hadn't made the first move earlier but Kuroo pulled on his shirt so he wouldn't move away and eventually responded to the kiss.

The movements of their lips came sloppily and uncoordinated at first, considering Kuroo was used to kissing someone else's (other than Kenma) and it was Bokuto's first making out experience.

"Open your mouth." Kuroo whispered trying to make the boy less tense and it worked, immediately complying as Bokuto slightly opened his mouth. The black head teasingly licked his parted lips a few times, reminding Bokuto of a cat licking its palms, before he finally slipped his tongue inside carefully leading the inexperienced man how to respond. Bokuto's grip on his small waist tightened and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss getting a hang of it as he let his own tongue play with Kuroo's.

 _It feels fucking amazing_.

Was all Bokuto could think of. He never thought kissing his best friend would feel this good. He didn't know if it's because Kuroo was experienced or simply because it was Kuroo, maybe both but he shrugged the thought off and focused on everything else happening before him. He pulled Kuroo's waist closer to him with their crotches touching and pushed more force into his lips against the other. It was Kuroo who pulled away a little to let them catch their breaths and foreheads still touching with both of them lovingly smiling at each other with the silver head chasing a few more short chaste kisses.

"That was so gay bro.." Kuroo muttered and it made Bokuto laughed heartily. It was such a pleasant sound.

"I suddenly don't wanna go out now." Bokuto pouted pulling Kuroo closer to place his head on top of his shoulder and sulk.

Kuroo pushed him away with both hands resting each side of Bokuto's shoulders and eyed the boy from head to toe dressed in his owned clothes, his plain black shirt were a lot smaller for Bokuto's built so it fitted against his broad buff chest and down to his perfectly flat and built abdomen defining his muscles, the way the grey pants tucked in the shirt around above his waist and the fit on his legs was a little tight giving his massive thighs all the mercy but a bit lose at the bottom well accented the plain shirt and the simple black belt just made it all perfect. It was simple but it looks outrageously good on Bokuto.

"Kou, this is fucking sexy." Thanks to kissing, their boundaries around each other from being just friends were now gone and it gave Kuroo the urge to run his hands from his well sculpted pecs and down to his abs so he did so. The statement made Bokuto put his hands on his own waist and put on a smug look on his face.

"I am! Aren't I? I knew you smacked my ass with intentions earlier." Bokuto instantly looked 100% cheered up now despite being depressed about his heartbeak the past weeks, and Kuroo felt happy too.

"Maybe I did." Kuroo raised a brow, challengingly.

It was an unexpected and weird escalation of their relationship but it made both of them feel some sort of happiness.

Maybe this was the answer to all their sorrow? All they needed was each other though. Two broken souls comfort each other and it blooms, they didn't mind at all. It felt right, the feelings were still unclear but the warmth in their chests and their hearts responding to euphoria was very much clear.

"We need to show this off though! And I wanna go clubbing so let's still go." Kuroo insisted motioning Bokuto being all hot on his outfit.

"But I feel like monopolizing you now.." Bokuto pouted and continued as Kuroo got flustered way worse than he should be because Bokuto wasn't even trying to say flattering words, he was just speaking his mind which is just annoyingly charming.

"Look at you being all possessive on the first kiss." Kuroo grinned leaning closer and pointed a finger on his chest. "Let's just get a couple of drinks then go home." He continued purposely making his voice low and seductive, glancing at the Bokuto's lips for a while and going back to his golden eyes. Bokuto gulped and it felt like he had no way out of that look so he just huffed and stole a quick kiss on Kuroo's lips instead before muttering a small "Fine."

"Now go sit and wait I'll dress up, don't watch me and get horny Koutarou." Kuroo jokingly threatened pushing the boy away who just sulked rolling his eyes making his way to sit on the bed.

He didn't promise anything so he sat there and watched as Kuroo pulled his pants down. He wasn't making it seductive or trying to look sexy but Bokuto couldn't help but picture it in slow motion inside his head making him bite his lower lip. He had never looked Kuroo this way until today, he never noticed how Kuroo's body was this beautiful and slender even though they've seen each other naked multiple times already due to bathing together during training camps but not even once has he ever got lured by it like how he's gotten earlier.

Bokuto was just plainly staring at Kuroo who was checking himself out in the mirror and his eyes just automatically roamed around his body until it landed on his waist and it felt like something flipped a switch inside him. His eyes traveled on Kuroo's handsome face by the mirror too as he seriously checked and examined his own upper body and Bokuto realized in an instant at how attracted he was so he just went with his instincts when he walked over and held his waist.

Not even considering that their friendship could've ended right there and then.

Akaashi's beauty was way different compared Kuroo, he was delicate and a lot more thinner. The way he looks vulnerable for Bokuto was what drawn him more, Akaashi was just stunning unlike Kuroo who was as masculine as Bokuto and wasn't at all vulnerable but still he didn't deny that he was now attracted to his best friend. Kuroo was handsome, his face was specifically a female magnet, his smirk along with eyes were naturally alluring and seductive, and even the way his bed hair falls over his face looked appealing. He wasn't the type that Bokuto would fall for but there he is, not denying anything and widely accepting the joy in his gut with having to start something with Kuroo.

There was still lingering pain from Akaashi but he felt better, both Kuroo and him does.

"I told you not to look." Kuroo muttered while putting a shirt over his head not even bothering to look over the silver head and confirm that he was indeed being stared at for sexual fantasy purposes. He could feel Bokuto's eyes undressing him again.

"Definitely not horny though." Bokuto raises his chin proudly in defense as if he wasn't having a hard time restraining himself from imagining further lewd things just by staring at Kuroo's naked built.

"Not yet, that's for sure." Kuroo scoffed rummaging over his folded pants to pair with his shirt. Even their conversation shifted knocking over all their platonic boundaries to unconstrained amorous remarks. They don't know how it happened and why it was happening now but they both couldn't care less, they're both over the moon and that's it.

Kuroo finished dressing up and they headed out despite all of Bokuto's complaints to stay, they interacted with each other along the way as if nothing at all changed and they still exchanged laughs at their dumb statements. Nothing went awkward, their relationship was pretty much the same but now with growing desire and additional intimacy. The travel towards Tokyo's night district wasn't that far so it only took them less than an hour to arrive at one of the decent gay bars. One that wasn't filled with horny men looking for one night hook ups but a peaceful place with delicious liquor for gays instead.

"Yo what the fuck is that Miya Osamu.." Kuroo's eyes trailed at the club they were about to enter as his eyes landed on the tall gray haired wing spiker of Inarizaki High standing right beside the entryway with arms crossed against his chest and eyes boredly scanning through the crowd as if observing every person that passes by.

"Oh yea it is, uhh does he work there? He's underage right? Bro we're not going inside an illegal bar!" Bokuto rambled and before he could stop him, Kuroo was already walking ahead.

"Yo!" the black head approached and Bokuto just followed imitating his courage.

"Nekoma, Fukurodani what 'ya doing here?" Osamu tilted his head looking at the two.

"You know, having a time off from being awesome captains." Kuroo grinned and Bokuto smiled smugly.

"It's okay Myaa-sam, we won't tell anyone you're a gay bar's security. We understand.." Bokuto stated placing a hand on Osamu's shoulder to depict empathy and the man just raised a brow and turned to look by his back only to realize he really was standing like a security and it has to be by a gay bar's entrance. He immediately got flustered and jumped away from the entrance unfolding his arms to look less like a security.

"What? no, stupid 'Tsumu, I'm looking for my _ugly_ brother."

"You're identical."

"Shut up.. Anyway, the third years were having a few drinks from another place and Atsumu suddenly ran off leaving the fucking bill on me." Osamu's brows knitted remembering what just happened, he barely got to pay for everything and now his drunk twin brother is missing.

"Sounds like him." Kuroo replied who wasn't even surprised.

"What about you two?" Osamu asked exchanging looks between the two captains.

"Oh, we were just gonna get a couple of drinks too." Bokuto said draping his arms around Kuroo's neck in a friendly manner.

Osamu went silent for a while and glanced at the club behind him again and back at the two. He figured he just discovered something he shouldn't have.

"Oh.. Ohh I see.. Alright anyway I'm heading off, have fun." The gray head greeted away.

"Bye Myaa-sam!" Bokuto enthusiastically waved at the boy drifting through the crowd.

"I think he was surprised that we're gay." Kuroo said looking over the club.

"As if he wasn't pining for their middle blocker." Bokuto shrugged.

"Nahh more like as if anyone of us is straight." Kuroo corrected making both of them laugh and enter the bar with no problems.

The two of them sat on the high chairs by the bar counter and it was a great idea to choose a decent gay bar, since they didn't have to deal with any girls hitting on them. The only women inside were some of the staff, and they were exceptionally pretty too. Kuroo ordered a nice cocktail that had strong alcohol while Bokuto simply ordered a mug of beer. They started talking about random things, discovering a lot of things about each other they had yet to know.

"Daishou's straight though? He has a girlfriend." Bokuto said as they were talking about players from other schools and how everyone is gay.

"That's because I dumped him." Kuroo whispered but emphasizing his words and the fact made Bokuto's eyes instantly widen and mouth hanging open.

"No shit, you two always bicker!"

"Mhm, cause he didn't take the rejection nicely, he likes to start arguments. I was already dating Kenma when he asked me out. Though even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be interested." Kuroo took a sip on his cocktail and winced at the heat it gave running through his throat, Bokuto watched that reaction and even that was mesmerizing for him.

"What about me?" Bokuto let the words slip staring at the boy.

"What about?" the boy raised a brow turning to the silver head.

"Would you be interested in me?" Bokuto leaned on the counter table with eyes still on the black head full of curiosity.

"Hmm not before today, we've been best bro's since the first day we met and our attentions were always on someone else. But now that I see it, you're hot Kou, and a reaaally nice guy. When we made out nothing else made sense anymore."

"That's really gay bro."

"So you mean you wouldn't fuck me?" Kuroo raised a brow.

"Not if you don't want to." The reply should've been challenging but it came out innocently for Bokuto. He was really asking for consent.

"I should'a been hyping you right now flirting with someone but who knew you'd be doing it on me." Kuroo plastered a small smile seeing their situation a bit funny.

"Are you proud bro? I'm taking my chances here." Bokuto smiled and Kuroo couldn't figure where all the confidence was coming from but maybe it was because they're already close that there's nothing to be ashamed of anymore and nothing was getting awkward. Even when the silver head's hand landed on his thigh and inched closer with their knees touching.

"I mean, it is working." Kuroo stated pretending to commend his best friend's flirting as if it wasn't directed on him before he took another sip and leaned on boy's thigh to move closer and brushed his lips against Bokuto's once again feeling a bit of familiarity of how it felt just earlier before smashing them together.

This time, he silver head responded immediately, sitting up from leaning on the table as one of his hand made its way to cup the black head's cheek and the other still by his thighs, stroking it gently.

Another perk of choosing a gay bar was that they could freely do this without looking weird for straight people.

Bokuto's lips felt thicker against Kuroo's. Kuroo was never losing when it comes to masculinity but everything about Bokuto even the most detailed feature of him felt domineering. Kissing someone bigger than him makes Kuroo feel competitive so his lips moved trying to earn dominance through kissing but Bokuto wasn't giving in despite the lack of experience. They were at the inner most corner of the bar counter and it sort of gave them a bit privacy but having other men look over their direction was unavoidable especially it was such an eye candy as two handsome men make out aggressively, tongues slipping against each other until both their mouths were wet.

Bokuto pulled away this time wiping his wet lips using the back of his hand and wiped Kuroo's using his thumb at the same time gently moving away from Kuroo's face who seems like he wasn't getting enough yet but Bokuto felt a pair of eyes at the back of his head and when he turned to see where it came from, there was a man staring intently at Kuroo's flustered face still a bit fuzzy from the kiss from afar. Bokuto immediately pulled the Kuroo's chair closer beside him to turn him away from the man's view making sure he left an intimidating gaze at him and draping his arm around Kuroo's waist as a sign of possession.

"What why?" Kuroo asked, startled by the sudden movement.

"Let's continue at home." Bokuto muttered unamused of having someone else fantasize over the man beside him. Kuroo took a brief glance at where Bokuto was looking and he chuckled right after.

"This is exactly just like you, the possessive-protective type." Kuroo grinned before continuing. "While I'm not the type to be protected."

"I know but I don't like it." Bokuto pouted with a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone would even try to get close to us." Kuroo poked the wrinkled skin between the boy's brows smoothing the scowl away. Bokuto was quite unaware of how intimidating the two of them looked, especially how they dressed simple but elegantly thanks to Kuroo's fashion sense.

They continued to drink and chat, growing closer and closer at each new information they find out about each other forgetting all the pain they had at that very moment and just enjoyed each others company. They went through quite a lot of topics until both of them finally thought they'd drank enough and the eagerness inside them from the previous action was growing. Kuroo paid for their tab, insisting that he was the one who dragged them out and of course Bokuto wouldn't let it happen without a fight but eventually he gave up so they could already leave.

The two of them walked out unconsciously holding hands as they head to Bokuto's apartment figuring Kuroo's parents could be home by now. They did not at all cared about how their hands were intertwined soothing each other from the breeze of the night, both of them still laughing at the most random thing not knowing they both were enthralled by how the other laughed. Yesterday they were just close from roughhousing each other imitating the mixed martial arts they were watching on tv, who would've thought some sort of switch would flip inside making them realize how attractive they were on each other's perspective.

Nothing in their platonic relationship changed, they were still two idiots but it only add up the fact of how Bokuto's eyes were beautifully gold whenever they stare at Kuroo even as it reflects on the light, how amusingly cute it is whenever his expression changes on something interesting and how he as a whole was just damn hot.

How Kuroo's grin and smile were actually accessories to his features, how adorable he was whenever something nerdy slipped out of his mouth and how the way his fit was slender and perfect. They were all facts that have already been long existing but it only came to this day for the two of them to realize.

It made Kuroo thought that if Akaashi thoroughly knew this side of Bokuto, he would've regret not liking this man.. cause there's literally nothing not to like.

At the same time it made Bokuto thought of why in the world would Kenma dump this guy who's practically flawless. Well basically the only reason they broke up was being too loving, Bokuto personally wouldn't have any problem with that.

They saw what others didn't on each other.

The travel felt longer heading home than how it felt earlier despite the fact that Bokuto's place was closer than the area, both of them were growing impatient while riding the last train as they exchange brief squeezes on their intertwined hands. Both Kuroo and Bokuto had strong alcohol tolerance, they weren't drunk at all just a little tipsy, only feeling a bit light in their bodies and just enough alchohol for them to feel eager to have more skinship, more than their hands. For the mean time, Bokuto let his head fall on Kuroo's shoulder burying his face against his neck to partially fulfill the needs for skinship. Kuroo would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter, even the way his breath felt ticklish made him wanna smile.

He turned his head to glance at the man and stayed there for a while admiring how cute he was. Kuroo reached over to brush away bits of Bokuto's unfixed soft threads of silver and black hair to get a better view of his cheeks and sharp jaws. He thanked himself for convincing Bokuto to let his hair down.

What felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at Bokuto's place.

And in no time, Bokuto was already there, pinned against the wall as soon as they closed the door behind them. Kuroo kissed him in an aggressive manner with all his unsatisfied desire being pulled out now that they're alone. Bokuto responded with the same amount of hunger, their tongues overlapping with each other and Kuroo's mouth felt warm maybe due to the type of alcohol he had. Kuroo pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their wet lips until he traveled that wetness down to Bokuto's neck who was letting out airy moans, Kuroo bit and sucked against Bokuto's skin leaving purplish marks while his hands made its way to press against Kuroo's hardening crotch earning a hum in reply.

" _Fu_ _ck,_ Tetsu.." Bokuto grunted in impatience and within seconds Kuroo found himself being swept off the floor and carried by the shoulder like a potato sack. Never in his life have he thought someone as huge as him would be carried like that.

He chuckled at how Bokuto rushed towards his bedroom almost tripping over somewhere and next thing he knew he was already thrown on the bed with Bokuto ripping away his own shirt off and hovering above him wasting no time to connect their lips once again. Kuroo tilted his head and cupped Bokuto's jaw who suddenly pulled away.

"Uhm so, Uhh.. Do you want to like.. Do this with me?" Bokuto moved away a bit more giving Kuroo a view of how the silver head completely asks for his consent, and he knew the man suddenly felt anxious now that things were getting _real._

"What do you think?" Kuroo smirked with his lazy eyes sharply piercing through Bokuto's golden ones which trailed down when Kuroo palmed his own already hard cock through his pants.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not that cute type and I sort of.. kinda, want to you know. _Do it_ , and I figured you always _do Kenma_ or I don't know.. Fuck."

"..I mean it's okay I don't mind if you wanna do me I just, I don't, I don't think I'd be as pretty as him. I don't want you to be disappointed. I'm sorry I definitely ruined it.. I just don't want you to regret it tomorrow."

It was just like Bokuto to be worried about things like this.. At a time like this. Kuroo shifted to sit up and lean on his forearms on the mattress before looking at Bokuto with sincerity.

"Bo, you have no idea how fucking cute you are right now. And I don't care, you're literally stunning if you could only see yourself. And yes please, you can fuck me all you want, it'd be my pleasure.. Literally."

"You mean it? Really?" Bokuto's eyes were so expressive, it would probably spill all his secrets and right now they were obviously hopeful.

"Yea, now stop worrying." Kuroo assured him with a smile before pulling the boy into a kiss at the same time working his hands to pull off his own pants. He squirmed his way beneath Bokuto until he successfully got it off. His hands then traveled to feel Bokuto's sculpted chests, his body was really warm and Kuroo liked warm.

It was Bokuto's turn to roam his lips all over Kuroo's skin. He took a while to peel off his shirt before hungrily diving in to lick Kuroo's collar bones up to his jaw before sucking on his skin, biting and soothing it with his tongue until Kuroo was left with randomly placed marks from neck to chest while Kuroo reached down to palm Bokuto's hard on.

The pants he was wearing were too tight knowing it wasn't his size so the next minute his pants were sent off flying across the bedroom floor. Finally, he pressed his thinly clothed hard cock against Kuroo's and rocked his hips making both of them let out small grunts. Underwear was next thing to go and before they knew it Bokuto was already sitting up staring down at Kuroo's fully naked body with his chest heaving up and down and lips wet, a little swollen from all the kissing. Bokuto stared and tried to think a word that's better than beautiful to describe his view, he couldn't come up with anything so he just looked at it.

He decided it was about time he reached over the nightstand drawers to fumble over the condoms and lube he kept and Kuroo made sure he captured that stretched body on his head. He couldn't help but caress Bokuto's firm thighs and up to his sides, admiring how perfectly built and muscular they were.

"Kuroo.." Bokuto whispered as he settled himself in the between Kuroo's legs, and Kuroo just looked at him with a brow raised.

"Can I?" Bokuto motioned the lube and Kuroo already knew what he meant so he nodded in reply.

"Please." He muttered and watched as Bokuto carefully squeezed the fluids on his palm, tossing the bottle aside before enveloping his hand around Kuroo's erect cock, giving it a few pumps before sliding it down to his balls and beneath. Bokuto swirled his fingers around his rim, making him choke out a moan until he felt a finger slip inside his hole.

Kuroo was a back door virgin, Kenma always preferred to receive and there was only one time the boy used a dildo in him but there was no penetration.

Bokuto was a complete virgin, he almost slept with someone but it didn't end up well. Still, he knew what he was doing, knowing his sexuality he had already studied how to do it.

Both of them were about to give each other's some sort of virtue but no one was thinking twice.

Kuroo reached one hand to take Bokuto's free one and he gladly intertwined them together as Bokuto slipped and pull his fingers inside Kuroo's hole with his other. Bokuto watched Kuroo's pleasured expression in amusement and it was a masterpiece, it encouraged him to do more so he slipped the second finger earning a yelp making him smile just by watching.

He cursed at himself for never realizing how damn beautiful Kuroo is until that day.

He continued to prep Kuroo's ass until four fingers were inside twisting them around briefly pressing on his prostate and Kuroo was a shameless moaner, it wasn't like an annoying scream or something feminine it was in a low tone but loud. Not that Bokuto hated it, he fucking loved it.

"Isn't that enough?" Kuroo whispered in a raspy voice trying to open his eyes.

"You're gonna need a little more stretch." Bokuto stated spreading his fingers inside and Kuroo could feel himself already stretched enough so he pleaded and told the man that he was ready.

Bokuto was quite uncertain about that.

"Tetsu, I'm serious I don't wanna hurt you." Bokuto whispered brushing his thumb over Kuroo's, their hands were still holding.

"I'm fucking serious too Kou, _F_ _uck,_ please I want you." Kuroo moaned at the fingers inside him, he wanted the real thing already.

Bokuto sat up wriggling his hand away from Kuroo's hold and pulled his fingers out before yanking his boxers down to reveal his fully hard dick.

It made Kuroo gulp.

It was big.. No it's fucking huge.

It was _fucking_ huge.

"Fuck." Kuroo muttered under his breath.

"I told you I'm serious." Bokuto replied as he looked down on his own painfully neglected hard on, giving it a few strokes from his slippery lubed hand and Kuroo could clearly see how his fingers barely touched each other wrapped around its freakish size.

"I can take it. I think I'm stretched enough, I'll tell you if it hurts." Kuroo was convinced he _wanted_ it so he lie down properly to prepare himself. Since Bokuto was already feeling impatient himself, he ripped the condom open to slipped it on his cock, smothering it with another coat of lube and positioned it against the black head's entrance and leaned to hover on top of Kuroo lacing their fingers together again.

"I'm putting it in." He whispered over Kuroo's ear before slowly pushing his hips, sliding inside the tight hole.

He was only half way there and he was already panting, it was too tight, Kuroo was squeezing on him.

"Relax, baby.." Bokuto whispered again, the endearment naturally coming out of his mouth, leaving small kisses on Kuroo's neck and jaw to calm him down until he felt the boy relaxed and unclenched from inside and finally he got to push it all the way in with a loud moan.

"Fuck, you're perfect Kuroo." Bokuto continued to kiss him as Kuroo was groaning and wincing from the pain of being ripped right under.

Bokuto pushed himself up to get a clear view of Kuroo's face and first thing he had a glimpse of was his glassy eyes reflecting from the light through the window, Kuroo was at the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Bo.. Thank you, for staying with me.." Kuroo sobbed as he wrapped one arm around Bokuto's neck.

He wasn't at all crying because of the pain, it was nothing compared to the pain he experienced from being an athlete.

He was crying because of the overwhelming emotions lying inside him, about Kenma, about himself and everything else.

Bokuto was no different, he felt the same thing when he heard Kuroo's gratefulness and his chest tightened as tears also started to pool on his eyes while watching Kuroo sob himself.

"Thank you too.." Bokuto managed to say. "I'll take care of you, it's okay. I'll stay with you." He brushed his knuckles on Kuroo's wet cheeks smiling at him fondly then he kissed his forehead trying to calm him down as if he wasn't crying too.

"Me too.. You're amazing, Kou. You never lacked anything, okay? You're fucking great." Kuroo said in between his sobs squeezing Bokuto's hand laced around his.

Hearing that only made Bokuto cry even more and bury his face on Kuroo's neck.

"You can move.." Kuroo whispered caressing his nape and hair and Bokuto obeyed despite still being emotional.

Both of them cried at that intimate night, wetting the pillows and each other's skins, choking in moans at each sob. Bokuto moved slowly gently even when Kuroo got accustomed to his size. Their emotions pouring all out mixing it with pleasure and their hands never leaving each other, lips finding their way to press against the other.

They calmed soon as Bokuto's hips bucked faster and Kuroo could feel himself fully filled inside, the pleasure was running through their veins as if replacing all of their pain, cutting the threads that were tying their chests tight inside but tears continued to slowly flow.

The last cry they ever did that night was when they cried themselves at the struck of their orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was emotional for me idk ...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated so please don't be shy to write out your thoughts!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at @ miracleboi_


	6. six

Bokuto woke up next morning and it was already noon. The window that was left open last night caused all the sunlight to get through the room making him squint his eyes as soon as he was just about to open them, it was so damn painful. He sat up and pushed the curtains closed and the memories of the previous night came rushing through his brain so he immediately turn his head to look over beside him only to realize he was there alone. His eyes then scanned the room and all the clothes discarded from last night was gone on the floor and his heart sunk.

Kuroo must've realized how disgusting last night have been and left him too.

He was left again.

Of course, who would've want to fuck their best friend who was practically almost like your brother?

Maybe Kuroo woke up and got a text from Kenma wanting him back, Bokuto would be alone now.

Anxiety ate him first thing in the morning and he could barely inhale oxygen inside his perfectly ventilated room.

Bokuto rubbed his face with his palms as he felt his eyes wet again and his chest clenching inside. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to see Kuroo as soon as he woke up after spending an amazing night together.

"Babes wake the fuck up!" the bedroom door came banging open to reveal an almost naked Kuroo wearing only Bokuto's boxers right when he was about to sob loudly.

When he looked up to see Kuroo he suddenly burst out in tears again in relief, pushing all his anxiety away.

"Yo fuck, Why? What's wrong Bo?" Kuroo went rushing towards him and sat on the bed immediately embracing the crying man.

"I thought you left me too." Bokuto pulled Kuroo into a tight hug strangling him with his muscular arms.

"Hey, calm down.. We promised last night, right? It's okay, I won't leave you. I just have an early body clock." Kuroo caressed his back kissing Bokuto's bare shoulder to ease all hints of anxiety and it eventually worked.

Bokuto pulled away and looked at Kuroo with a small sniffle and it made the black head chuckle at how adorable he was and in an instant, Bokuto's sad face turned into a wide gleam of brightness smiling to see Kuroo didn't leave him and meant everything that had happened last night. He was happy it wasn't a mistake and they both regretted nothing.

"Let's eat, it's lunch already." Kuroo ruffled his already messed up hair before standing up to open the closet, Bokuto watched him in confusion until the boy tossed him one of his boxers before leaving the room with Bokuto excitedly wearing them and rushed to follow right behind him.

The small apartment was filled with the mouthwatering scent of ramen noodles and Bokuto's stomach grumbled to see the kotatsu was already set with two large bowls of deliciousness.

"Woa this is the best." Bokuto's eyes widened despite being swollen from all the crying, Kuroo's eyes were no different too. They look like they were both bitten by bugs.

The best part is, they were authentic ramen and not instant. And its broth would take long hours of boiling to be prepared, Kuroo must've made them as soon as he woke up. Bokuto couldn't help but walk over him and kiss his temple to express his appreciation in which Kuroo got flustered.

It was so embarrassing to react like this from your best friend, or are they still just, but he couldn't help it. Bokuto was making his heart jump in glee just by existing. although after everything that happened yesterday, "best friends" doesn't quite fit the picture anymore.

"I could get used to this." He stated as he settled and sat on the floor with crossed legs and Kuroo sat across him.

"Nope, I'm not fit for a housewife." Kuroo stated before they thanked the food and started digging in. Bokuto wanted to say something about him acknowledging himself as a wife but he'd be the one blushing on that statement.

"A housemaid then?" Bokuto replied instead making both of them chuckle.

Bokuto took a long stride of slurping the noodles and Kuroo watched him ate with gusto. His eating habits might not be that appealing so why was he sitting there staring at him with fondness.

"Aaahh seriously Kuroo this is fucking great!" Bokuto exclaimed with his mouthful and Kuroo couldn't help but wince at how messy he ate but he smiled and at his own bowl as well.

They both ate in silence repairing the strain of exhaustion from crying all night and having sex at the same time, it was good food too for people who had alcohol even without hangover. Bokuto sighed in satisfaction and leaned back rubbing his imaginary bloated stomach when it was still flat as it was, he finished the whole bowl even slurping all the soup. Kuroo only finished the noodles leaving some remains of the broth.

Seeing Bokuto delighted with his cooking made him happy.

"We're still doing it next week right?" Kuroo started.

"Hmm what?" Bokuto asked.

"You know.. moving in." Kuroo avoided his gaze, for some reason this topic became a bit awkward for him.

"Oh, yea I remember." Bokuto replied and Kuroo saw him blushing too so he felt a bit of relief knowing he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"I definitely wanna move in more now!" The silver head exclaimed with wide smiles revealing his pearl white teeth, shoving away all the awkwardness in the air. Kuroo was grateful of his vibrancy.

"Great, so that's settled then. You are now my official housekeeper, I just fooled you to pay my rent dumb ass." Kuroo stated and his usual smug grin came back to his face, Bokuto's smile faltered seeing that.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo immediately asked in concern, wondered if his words were too offensive.

"I'm just glad that stupid grin of yours is back." Bokuto softly smiled. It was that grin that has always been on default when seeing Kuroo's face and it disappeared after the break up until today.

Kuroo knew what he meant, he's also glad that Bokuto's golden eyes full of vehemence were back too.

Bokuto insisted to do the dishes considering Kuroo cooked for them and also did Bokuto's personal pile of laundry which the missing clothes on the floor now made sense, it wasn't necessary for him to do that but Bokuto was grateful and made sure he'd do something for him in return.

"Kou, I'll take a nap. Come to bed right after, 'kay?" Kuroo stated yawning before making his way towards Bokuto's bedroom as if it was his. Hearing that and being all this domestic, Bokuto just couldn't resist the smile creeping on his face while he was scrubbing one of the pans. He wanted to finish up quickly and go to bed with Kuroo already.

He hasn't been this happy since he got dumped.

Bokuto finished washing the dishes in a flash, he made sure everything was in order before he headed to the bed room and he was welcomed by the sight of Kuroo collapsed on his bed sleeping soundly with dark purplish marks scattered over his body, Bokuto felt like an artist proud of his work. He leaned at the door frame and took a moment to stare at the man, he never thought he'd feel so much better after what happened with his best friend. It wasn't just the sex, what happened last night was more than that.

At every sob, at every movement with skins intact soothing each other was like telling them _"the pain ends here"._

It was very meaningful for Bokuto.

He's happy he lost his virginity that way.

He decided he'd take a shower first before joining Kuroo on the bed considering he might stink if ever Kuroo got close to him. It's funny how he used to throw Kuroo drenched sweaty shirt he used after a long series of practice matches and now he's worried of how he smells around him.

Well, some things change.

Bokuto entered the bathroom inside his room and he saw himself with messy hair, he had some hickeys too but Kuroo had more. He liked the way he looked wearing the marks that Kuroo made. He slid into the showers and gave himself a long refreshing bath. he dressed himself with a new pair of boxers right after the showered and dried his hair thoroughly, he almost grabbed the hair gel out of habit cause he'd always style his hair up even when he stays at home but he remembered Kuroo preferred it down so he didn't bother.

He finally finishes drying his hair so he made his way to gently crawl on to the bed beside sleeping Kuroo, his arms automatically slipping through spooning the boy in to his arms pressing his chest against his back.

"Hmm.." Kuroo shifted sinking deeper to his embrace placing his arms on top of Bokuto's draped across his waist. Bokuto nuzzled his nose at the back of his head, kissing his nape before drifting himself to sleep.

Kuroo woke up at late afternoon with a huge baby sinked in between his chest, arms wrapped around him as if keeping him from going anywhere and Bokuto was there snoring adorably. He didn't know how they ended up having Bokuto as the little spoon but it wasn't a problem, he fondly stares at the sleeping boy who smells amazingly good he figured Bokuto already showered.

He might as well should shower too, but he didn't want to budge cause sleeping Bokuto is a complete angel. Kuroo stared at him for a long perios of time, wondering how long have he thought Bokuto was attractive without realizing it. Not that it still matters right now but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. In his eyes, Bokuto used to be that loud, vibrant, bro he's very close with and by natural instinct he would bump fists with him.

But right now Bokuto was handsome, charming man and his instincts keep on telling him to kiss the sleeping boy.

It all just changed in a snap.

He didn't know if they should properly talk about it or just let things happen like how it is right now but where would they relationship lead to? What are they going to be? He does not want to be bro's with benefits at all cause that would just instantly ruin their friendship.

Or if it they do confront what's happening and decide to be in a relationship, would it possibly work? Is that worth the risk of their friendship? Not that they could go back to being plain best friends anyway but are they compatible as a couple? sure, they're inseparable as friends but..

They're both chaotic and it would fall off the balance, their personalities would most probably fit as best friends only but the emotional connection they had was something. It was really something, they couldn't acknowledge that just as being friends.

Bokuto began shuffling on his sleep, rubbing his face further on Kuroo's bare chest. He resembles a baby owl cuddling on him and it was just adorable.

"Tetsu.." Bokuto mumbled half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Should've woke me up." Bokuto muttered and the mint on his breath from brushing his teeth before sleeping was still evident.

"You looked like you were hibernating." Kuroo chuckled and Bokuto hugged him closer not bothering to open his eyes yet.

"Wanna stay over?" Bokuto asked before peppering Kuroo's chest with small kisses when he slightly opened his eyes, still a bit heavy.

"As if you would let me go at this rate." Kuroo smiled caressing Bokuto's soft unstyled locks, still couldn't believe Bokuto had this side and he definitely couldn't believe this side would be shown to him.

"Mhmm." Bokuto finally opened his eyes and shuffled upwards to meet the level of Kuroo's face.

"Are you okay with this?" the silver head asked with words coming out carefully like carrying delicate glass that might fall straight to the ground and break into pieces.

"Does it feel like I'm having second thoughts." Kuroo replied with no worries.

"No but I don't want you to regret it cause you prefer us being complete bro's, I mean I'll be sad but I don't mind going back to how we were if you want to. If you don't want _this._ " it was just like Bokuto to be this considerate with others, he'd sacrifice his part just for the sake of their comfort. Quite a bit identical of how Kuroo was with Kenma.

Now that he's on the receiving end, it felt like a new sort of warmth inside his chest. It was refreshing.

"I'm okay, I like this. I can't even look at you the same anymore. I mean, I used to look at you wanting to kick your stupid ass but now I want to kiss you.. actually I wanna do both."

"Yea, that seems fine we can do that." Bokuto smiled softly, seemed like he approves of that idea.

"You mean kick ass and kiss?" Kuroo let out a small chuckle again

"Sounds good to me."

There was no doubt that Kuroo and Bokuto continued that sort of relationship. They continued to see each other every after class almost everyday, only when they had to allot more time for volleyball was when they couldn't. It naturally grew, their connection naturally progressed, their relationship as bro's remained but affection and intimacy was there.

Even endearments eventually came whenever the situation fits it. None of them minded, actually they both kinda liked it. Usually Kuroo does it more often.

They even developed a habit of kissing as soon as they part ways. They also spent the following weekend at Bokuto's house again for some alone time until the day came when they finally had moved in together to the apartment Kuroo reserved originally for him and Kenma.

The two were practically inseparable now, and living together was going smoothly too.

Bokuto was gradually rebuilding his friendship with Akaashi for the sake of the volleyball team, Kuroo and Kenma has been casual for quite long now. So far, ever since that special night Kuroo and Bokuto had, there were no more tears shed.

"Kou baby, whatcha thinking about." Kuroo approaced the silver head who was intently staring at rows of cereals.

It was the weekend they finished moving in, the two were currently out for groceries and supplies at home since the apartment was practically empty right now. They were two grown men with a giant appetite, so this shopping was yet to finish up anytime soon.

"I don't know which I should take, this is healthy but this one's delicious." Bokuto knitted his brows with a hand on his chin while pointing out his two cereal choices as if it was a matter of life and death decision.

"Actually, most shredded cheese and cereals contains cellulose to prevent them from clumping."

"The fuck is that." Bokuto looked at him with brow raised.

"It means it has saw dust and that's disgusting, we're getting eggs and bread instead no cereals for breakfast." Kuroo firmly stated before pushing the cart away from the cereal aisle earning a groan from Bokuto.

"But I wanted those, why do always brain fart." said pouting Bokuto

"Why do you always fart."

"Why does your fart smells like shit."

"Are you stupid? Farts are intestinal gas, which forms as a result of digesting food where shit also comes from. What do you want it to smell like, flowers?" Bokuto had gone used to Kuroo's random science facts, it always comes out of his mouth even though Bokuto doesn't really care about anything he says, he still finds it amazing how Kuroo manages to know a lot of things.

"At least mine doesn't smell like rotten eggs." Kuroo added which earned a glare from Bokuto.

"You shit what you eat, right, so maybe if I eat cereals for breakfast and not eggs it wouldn't smell like that." Bokuto pouted still sulking about not getting his cereals.

"Baby you're really fucking cute but that doesn't make sense. We're getting eggs, no saw dusts."

"Aww you think I'm cute, Tetsu." Bokuto wrapped an arm around Kuroo's waist before playfully rubbing his face on the other's shoulders.

"Oh! Let's buy some meat and grill it at home please!" Bokuto exclaimed pointing out the frozen meat aisle.

"We don't even have a grill."

"We'll buy that too!"

Bokuto was a bit too excited about moving.

The two of them continued to shop for everything they needed, argued whenever Bokuto wanted to buy something Kuroo opposes to but he managed to sneak in a few stuff and got caught when they were already paying.

They didn't need to worry about balance at all. It was true they're both playful, childish and both seems like would cause a conflict but in reality they're a pair with distinct qualities.

Bokuto was carefree, reckless, affectionate, simple headed and impulsive while Kuroo is sharp, careful, considerate and smart as he usually think about things thoroughly. It was surprising that they balance each other well despite their child-like attributes and most of they time they act more like bro's.

"Tetsu.." Bokuto called out while they were about to exit the groceries while they both carry huge bags at both hands.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to start dating?" Bokuto said without thinking about it much and Kuroo looked at him with a brow raised and a blank expression

"Will you date me?" Bokuto added turning to look at Kuroo too who suddenly started laughing.

They both stopped walking while Bokuto looked at him with a confused expression, feeling a bit of anxiety building up on his chest as he recalls the last time he asked a certain someone out.

"What's so funny?" Bokuto frowned, shoulders slumping down.

"I almost thought you were the romantic kind Bo, I just didn't expect you to ask me out in front of a grocery store." Kuroo managed to say after a few chuckles, immediately Bokuto's eyes gleamed with brightness again pushing away all the anxiety building up.

"But yes, of course Kou." Kuroo smiled before leaning closer to press a soft kiss on the silver head's cheek who looked beyond happy.

"Fuck yeah!!"

"...I'll prepare next time though! I just thought the grocery store was romantic," Bokuto stated in all seriousness.

As soon as they got home to their new apartment, the groceries were dropped on the floor discarded with Bokuto pinned on the wall. His lips were trapped against Kuroo's who wasn't giving a hint of letting him off, as if Bokuto would really try to run away, but of course he wouldn't. He even pulled the man pinning him closer.

"Tetsu.." Bokuto mumbled under their wet kisses as he felt Kuroo's hand aggressively grabbing his firm ass, pulling him close to press him hard against his crotch.

The two of them didn't have enough patience to get on the bed so the foreplay led them to their room at least, while their clothes peeled off one by one as they pushed each other into the walls. Their lips were already familiar with each other but right now they came more thirsty and aggressive than usual. Kuroo was winning this night, his tongue slipping sloppily inside Bokuto's mouth until he took full control that kiss.

Bokuto submitted on purpose.

"Be gentle..." Bokuto managed to say as soon as he was flipped around by Kuroo with his cheek now pressed against the wall. Kuroo hungrily stared at Bokuto's ass and the way the fabric clings into that plumpness. He was wearing gym shorts which emphasized how beautiful the two perfectly sculpted and plump his cheeks were.

He pressed his own hard clothed crotch against Bokuto's crack rubbing it briefly swaying his hips for a while, Bokuto moaned on he process feeling quite pleased to feel that hardness against him. It wasn't a really pleasant feeling if you think about it, but the tension and Kuroo's hunger oozing behind him ess enough.

Kuroo pulled the drawers right beside them which was already mounted with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube right when they finished moving it there. He took a condom of his size and the lube before immediately yanking Bokuto's shorts down in a swift movement.

"This is fucking mine," Kuroo muttered to himself seeing a feast before him. Bokuto's ass was just really perfect. He groped on the cheeks with both hands, sinking his thumb in between and spreading them apart giving him a nice full view of the silver head's untouched, clean hole.

"I didn't expect this pretty thing here would be this smooth." Kuroo smirked as he run his thumb against the man's rim earning a light flinch.

He wasted no time to squeeze some lube on his fingers and entered one inside the silver head's hole with no head start.

"Fuck, Kuroo..." Bokuto closed his eyes firmly at the foreign feeling, at first it felt awkward but Kuroo kept peppering him soft kisses while ramming his fingers on his hole and the gesture was calming.

Kuroo fingered his hole in a gentle manner, knowing he was inexperienced. He carefully moved his fingers around placing them in the right places with the right pace. He slipped another whenever it felt stretched enough and twisted them thrusting brushing in Bokuto's prostate making him let out his airy deep moans.

"You're liking this aren't you? You wanna be dicked down by your boyfriend? How fucking slutty for a big boy..." Bokuto found out Kuroo likes to dirty talk and it fits him very well. It wasn't a surprising note since Kuroo's voice does the job well, too well in fact. He sees him at the corner of his eyes staring at him with those sharp gaze and that permanent seductive smirk plastered on his face, amused at Bokuto's own lewd expression of having something inside his ass for the first time.

Kuroo might've looked like a jock but he was just really hot.

"Y-yea.." Bokuto breathed as he felt himself stretched out.

There was no other words as he felt Kuroo's fingers leave his ass, he felt empty not for long as they were replaced by something bigger. Kuroo aggressively held and pulled his waist closer to him, away from the wall, and pushed Bokuto's back with his free hand, his chest and face pressing further against the wall, back bent all the way at the same time he slipped his cock in Bokuto's ass.

He was prepped well enough so it didn't hurt that much even though it was his first.

Bokuto let out a long uncontrolled moan feeling himself getting fucked for the first time, _and he was standing_. His knees were bucking but he didn't kill himself training to have such weak legs so he kept himself steady as Kuroo fucked him torturously slow.

"Tetsu.. babe.. please faster–" Bokuto choked on his breath when Kuroo did as he asked right immediately when Bokuto spoke.

Kuroo kept glancing at his own cock and Bokuto's hole eating him up in amusement, loving how his ass cheeks would bounce a little whenever their skins clapped against each other ay each thrusts. It was _fucking_ great.

"What do you think huh? I took your virginity both ways, you're all mine now Koutarou." Kuroo whispered against his ear, voice rough and raspy from all the movements slamming against the silver head's insides poking on the right spots.

"So good... I like it." Bokuto stated under all his ragged moans, he reached on his own cock to stroke himself sending him further into cloud nine.

Being fucked was beyond good, being pleasured both front and back, Bokuto was an utter mess. His face was flustered, eyes were practically closed and rolled back, his mouth was hanging open drool flowing down on the corner of his lips that was pressed against the wall as he kept moaning in his low masculine voice. Kuroo loved that view, it was something new to see on Bokuto and it was simply even more inviting. He'd probably prefer fucking Bokuto now just to see that amusing reaction.

Although Bokuto's expression on top was also quit just as satisfying.

Kuroo kissed the back of his neck, nipping on it and sucking on his skin leaving a few marks while his hands were gripping tightly on Bokuto's waist as he thrusted in him hard and fast against the wall. The way that Kuroo moved was graceful, he looked like a performer swaying his hips... Maybe like a dancer waving his body at each thrust no matter how fast they were. He was the perfect embodiment of an overused word called "sexy".

He felt the way Bokuto's knees started to tremble more and right there he knew the man was nearing his orgasm.

"Are you cumming baby? You're liking your first time against the wall? My Koutarou-kun is such a pervert." Kuroo whispered again in a low endearing tone before slowly sliding his tongue upwards at the back of Bokuto's ear and he felt the silver head clench against his cock right when he did that.

"Shit," Kuroo hissed. "You're fucking beautiful Kou, come on babe let it out." Kuroo slammed harder and it went straight against Bokuto's prostate making him jump and his knees weakened even more. The black-head repeated that in a slow pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming hard right in hitting the best spot until Bokuto came with a loud moan splurting his cum out on the wall of their newly bought apartment at the same time Kuroo hit his insides hard and deep.

Kuroo thrusted just a few more times while Bokuto was still sensitive from his orgasm until he came right after then and pulled his cock out, both of them panting. Bokuto leaning all his weight on the wall with Kuroo collapsed on his back, an arm now snaked around Bokuto's waist to prevent him from falling when his knees were about to give in.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before they managed to rest on the bed, which was just right beside them, sighing in relief. Both their thighs aching from all that sex they had on their feet when they had a bed right there.

"That shit's tiring.." Bokuto muttered still panting while staring at the ceiling wondering if losing his virginity on the wall was a good idea, though either way it felt good. Kuroo turned his head to look at him.

"But that was great." Kuroo added as the man turned to look at him too. Their eyes landed on each other and a smile creeps up on both of their lips before instinctively leaning in to press they lips together, exchanging a few more kisses but now calm and gentle with passion unlike earlier filled with lust.

"Training camp's next week," Kuroo started once the two of them relaxed, he turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

"Yea! I'm excited for it, Karasuno's coming and I like playing with them. You'll never now what they pull off." Bokuto smiled with eyes expressing all his excitement for the event.

"Yea but that also means no sex... For a week." Kuroo reminded them of the bad news which instantly made Bokuto's excitement fall and slump down with a small frown.

"But maybe we can sneak, that'd be thrilling. " Kuroo glanced at the boy to wink at him which immediately changed his mood positively.

"Tetsu." Bokuto called eyes on the ceiling as Kuroo stared at him.

"Uhh do you want to keep us private? I mean, I don't really mind you know? I'm good if you want to keep it a secret," Bokuto blabbered looking away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, we don't need to explain ourselves. Let's act how we want to, I doubt anyone would suspect anything anyway. We're always dumb and fooling around so I bet no one will believe us even if we say it out loud," Kuroo replied which made sense, he was right.

"No one will take us seriously," he continued as he chuckled.

"It kinda makes me a bit sad that no one would take us seriously... I mean yea we're both dumb but it's not all the time that we do funs and jokes. If we'd be in a relationship I hope they sort of... believe it or at least respect us," Bokuto mumbled in a soft voice, hearing him speak out his thoughts freely was really amusing for Kuroo. He would always say what he feels and Kuroo was grateful for that, maybe he could learn from Bokuto since his problem with his last relationship was being too selfless and secretive of his own pain.

While Bokuto naturally thinks about himself, speaking out what he feels and what hurts him and balances it moderately with his consideration towards others, something Kuroo can't do.

"Mhm, I wish they would but we both know they wouldn't. Everything that comes out from us would be a joke for them."

Bokuto shifted his position properly lying on his side facing Kuroo with wide eyes screaming out how genuine he was on what he was about to say, Kuroo could clearly read his eyes.

"But I'm serious about you, you know that right?" Bokuto being serious wasn't that quite bad compared to his normal self. Bokuto looked at him with hopeful eyes. He's such a wholesome man and Kuroo couldn't figure how to deal with how cute his lover was being.

"I do, so am I. I know it would seem too fast for me, who used to practically date someone I knew my whole life but I'm positive about this Bo."

"Yea.." Bokuto smiled, already cheered up. "As long as we take each other seriously, I don't think others matter."

"Yea.." Kuroo smiled back.

"Tetsurou," Bokuto called out again, Kuroo humming in reply, a bit startled by how he said his whole name.

"You don't have to say it back right now cause I know you're not ready..."

"...but I love you." Bokuto stared at Kuroo's perfectly structured face, his best friend, now boyfriend too, is really handsome and he's whipped regardless of their pace. Kuroo's half-lidded lazy eyes, perfectly fine nose, thin lips and fair skin topping it off with his naturally appealing bed hair he used to make fun of but know everything just looked perfect.

"When I'm ready, I'll say it to you a hundred times a day." Kuroo grinned, Bokuto's heart automatically thumping. The fact that he considerd he would say it someday was more than enough.

His first boyfriend, his first in a lot of things, was Kuroo Tetsurou and he regret nothing.

All the pain they gone through to get to this day, everything was just worth it. Bokuto brushes off all the history of how hard he'd been through as long as this was the end result.

"Tetsu."

"Hmm?"

"Are you a cat?"

"I think so, why?"

"Cause you keep turning meown"

Kuroo chuckled, he acknowledged it was a good one.

"Kou."

"Yea?" Bokuto replied in anticipation, hoping Kuroo would tell a line back.

"Are you stupid?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story so far? Let me know what you think! BoKuroo started but how will they end up with four?
> 
> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated thank you so much ～(^з^)-♡


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on training camp?

"Kou, your toothbrush." Kuroo tossed the boy his toothbrush as the two of them packed up for training camp. Kuroo found out that Bokuto was surprisingly forgetful and he absolutely hates packing up as he always forget one important thing. One time he even went to leave for an over night stay and completely forgot to bring any underwear. Kuroo on the other side was responsible and has everything he needs listed on his head. Bokuto thought packing up had never been this easy thanks to Kuroo.

"Should I bring snacks? I want to bring your brownies, can I pack them?" Bokuto asked with eyes widely looking at Kuroo, he looked like a kid.

"Just eat some right now for breakfast, I don't like the idea of it getting messed up inside your bag. The managers wouldn't let us starve anyway." Bokuto huffed in disappointment but he did as what his boyfriend said, he went to the kitchen to eat some of Kuroo's baked goods as the black head finished up packing both his and Bokuto's.

It felt a bit nostalgic since he used to pack up for Kenma too, but this time he was packing not sorely because his lover was lazy and he over worries.

"Babe.." Bokuto called as he got back inside their room and to Kuroo busily packing, approaching him by his back.

"Don't start anything we can't be late on training camp." Kuroo threatened as soon as he felt strong arms snaking around his waist.

"I just want to make most of our alone time, and here.." Bokuto turned him around and offered him a brownie placing it against his lips which he accepted taking one huge bite. Just as when he was about to finish chewing, Bokuto's lips had already made its way against his. Bokuto slipped his tongue right inside Kuroo's mouth, giving him a taste the sweetness of the already melted brownies, he didn't care sharing the same saliva at all. Actually, that is the point.

Bokuto was taking charge on their kiss this time as he lapped their tongues together, playing with each other until it got all messy with a bit of chocolate dripping on the side of Kuroo's lips in which Bokuto immediately chased out licking it straight back inside Kuroo's mouth. Right when Bokuto's hands had already landed on his ass, Kuroo pushed him away.

"I knew you were on to something, but no." Kuroo stated giving Bokuto one last peck which he chased and tried to prolong but Kuroo knew better and dodged.

"We only have an hour left."

"Oh so we have an hour left."

"Shut up Bo, we had enough last night. Get that shit and let's go." Kuroo lifted the bag to his shoulder and Bokuto didn't let that chance to pass without smacking Kuroo's ass playfully as the man went ahead ignored the gesture, leaving him pouting.

Fukurodani was on the roll as usual, Ubugawa, Shinzen, Nekoma and Karasuno was all gathered at one campus the whole week for continuous practice matches. Everyone was hyped as usual and the odd couple didn't have time to bother with each other due to being too drawn on the sport. Sometimes Kuroo would watch Fukurodani's plays whenever he's on time out and he still gets amazed by how much Bokuto's aura and talent screams "ace". He seems like a different person from who just wanted to have sex with him early in the morning earlier and Kuroo thought it was amazing.

"We're playing to them next." Yaku stated who was standing beside Kuroo passing him a water bottle which he gladly accepted as the two of them watched Fukurodani scored their match point ending the game with Shinzen.

"The rotation makes us play with them last today huh." Kuroo replied sipping on the bottle staring at the team's ace, he was also observing if Bokuto was starting to go back to his natural energy around his team and he's glad to see that his boyfriend was coping up well with the previous heartbreak like he is. Kuroo's also glad to see that Bokuto was acting casually with Akaashi now and seeing them go back in sync during the plays.

Bokuto caught him staring making the man smile further.

"I'll beat you babe!!" Bokuto proudly yelled and Kuroo grinned.

"No you're not Airhead!" Kuroo fought back sticking his tongue out on him playfully.

" _Babe?_ Is that like your new thing now." Kenma stated with a slight cringe who was sitting behind them lazily drinking from his own bottle.

Kuroo would've hoped he was jealous but he didn't, and Kenma wasn't. Instead he laughed it off.

"It's cute!" Kuroo said in defense.

He and Kenma, were also growing casual. Eventually their friendship was crawling back to usual, maybe at the end of training camp they'll be good friends again. Same goes to Bokuto and Akaashi.

As expected, no one would suspect Bokuto and Kuroo dating and they didn't need to come out as well. Kuroo thought if ever it happens or it spills out and they happen to believe it then let it be. They didn't need to hide anything.

Although he was well aware of how attached the whole Nekoma team is with their relationship considering Kuroo clearly noticed how affected they were after hearing the break up. Everyone was in a slump and he could have problems with some of them if they knew he was already dating.

The practice matches continued and it was going well, Karasuno's play was weird but all the other school knew they have something under their sleeve asides from that evolving devil speed quick by their two first years.

"Tetsuuuu!!!" Bokuto called out as the teams took a break for lunch.

"You're doing quite too well today huh." Kuroo stated slinging his arm around Bokuto's neck as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"You too! I was watching your plays whenever we're on time out! That's why I try to play better."

"You should, cause Nekoma will break your win streak today fucker." Kuroo provoked.

"Keep trying fucking rooster." Bokuto punched his sides and he punched back until the two of them began playfully fighting throwing harmless punches and calling names at each other.

"Dumbass!" Kuroo smacked Bokuto's ass hard making him instantly flush red as he watched his stupid boyfriend run away cackling with his outrageously loud laugh.

"Nerd!!" Bokuto ran after him in a flash capturing him around both arms by Kuroo's back before he slammed the laughing boy right down on the floor before running off as well and it was his turn to laugh his ass off.

Are they really boyfriends or what?

"Koutarou I'm gonna fucking kick your ass!" Kuroo stood up wincing at the light pain he felt before running to catch up on his dumb boyfriend who was still running sticking his tongue out on him not to far ahead.

The practice matches continued the whole week and as much as the new couple wanted to sneak to get some alone time, it was a tad bit harder than they thought. The first night most of the teams were wide awake and on each other's rooms to hang out, the following day they managed to sneak at midnight only to stumble on the teachers that just came back from having drinks, and finally the third day.

"Are you sure we can do this." whispered Bokuto quite unsure as he followed his boyfriend towards the stairs while they went up to the upper floor where they are further away from the rooms each team slept in. Everyone was fast asleep for having spent the third exhausting day as to these two had lust overpowering their supposed fatigue.

There was one open classroom at the corner of that floor and for sure no one would hear them from that distance, and no one would possible go there. It was dark and only a few lights were left open, at least inside the room the windows were closed but widely uncovered giving them enough light from the moon to see each other and have proper romantic mood to their small rendezvous.

No one could possibly see them there so the two of them were so in no time they entangled their limbs together with their lips closely attached as if it's been ages since they last felt each other when it's only been literally a few days.

"Hmm.." Bokuto hummed as he felt Kuroo's teeth lightly scrape his lower lip, licking it sensually before his tongue making it's way inside the silver head's mouth.

Bokuto already knew how Kuroo's tongue felt like, the feeling had already become familiar even the way his own motioned with it already felt natural. His hands automatically gripped on the black head's ass pulling it further to press their crotches together. They were both only wearing boxers that night and its thin cloth almost made it seem their dicks were rubbing bare. It was Kuroo who initiated to pull their boxers down to reveal both their already erect cocks.

Bokuto's was only a few inches longer but thicker in width, add up the fact that Kuroo's was already above average length, seeing it up close Kuroo can't believe it fit his ass. Bokuto pulled away from the kiss as they both panted, he rested his forehead against his lover's, looking at each other's eyes with a fond smile before they both turned to look down at their aching hardness pressed together against Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo took Bokuto's hand to hold their dicks in place on the other side as they began to stroke them together. The sensation made the silver head bite his lower lip to suppress his moan, no matter how far they were from everyone, he still feels a bit of paranoia considering they're in public. Kuroo on the other hand, let out a soft yet low moan. Their faces were so close from each other that Bokuto could feel his breath against his cheek whenever he let out small moans. It took his attention so his eyes shifted from their cocks to look at moaning Kuroo which looked way beyond hot.

The man's eyes were still looking down focusing on stroking their members together, it seemed as if he liked looking at them pressed together sharing their leaking precums. His mouth was also slightly hanging open, licking his lips from time to time for moisture out of habit while he let out soft lewd sounds that was music for Bokuto's ears.

"You're so sexy Tetsu." Bokuto whispered which almost sounded like a moan making his boyfriend look at him with a playful grin.

"I know, I'm a great catch babe." Kuroo winked at him and Bokuto tried not to roll his eyes.

"Can you just suck my dick so you would shut up?" Bokuto replied which was supposed to be a joke but turned out other wise when Kuroo then dragged him by his elbow and sat him down on one of the chairs. He spread Bokuto's legs apart and knelt between them.

It was all too fast for Bokuto to take it all in but before he knew it, Kuroo was already there looking up at him seductively as if he wasn't already seduced then he licked Bokuto's size from the base and up to the tip.

"Fuck.." he took a deep breath, the sensation was already killing him but how alluring Kuroo looked? He was ready to die.

Kuroo's tongue was warm, the wetness Bokuto felt when he licked them repeatedly felt absolutely pleasing especially when he took the tip inside his mouth. His boyfriend couldn't possibly fit the whole size inside without ripping his jaw so he wrapped his lips around the tip first while stroking the base, licking and sucking on it repeated almost as if it was a lollipop.

This was Bokuto's first head too and he had no idea it felt this good.

"Baby.." Bokuto whispered pouring out his whole soul and effort to not moan out loud right when Kuroo took almost half of his size inside his mouth before bobbing his head in moderate speed with his tongue twirling its way on the tip of Bokuto's cock inside his mouth Kuroo had one hand gripping on his lover's finely sculpted thigh and the other still fixed stroking what his mouth couldn't reach.

Akaashi thought Bokuto was doing better than he expected, actually the man looked better in general. He was.. glowing? As bright as he already is but lately their captain seemed _happier_ , even more when he's with a certain captain from another school.

It's not that he hoped Bokuto would be depressed because he turned the man down, it's just that he _knew_ Bokuto quite too well for his expectations to come out wrong. It was a good thing though, yet he still finds himself wondering.

How was Bokuto coping up?

Seems like Akaashi was the one dragged down by the weight he put himself. He spends almost 80% of his day thinking if Bokuto's okay with him or if they're back to being friends or if he needs to do something to make it up or what does Bokuto think of him now.

Tonight occupies that percentage. Earlier, the three of them were just practicing spikes and blocks on the third gym. Everything was going well, Bokuto and Kuroo were dorks as usual and their captain was acting normal towards him. It was like the confession slash dumping never happened when Akaashi could still recall how miserable Bokuto looked that day.

That's why he can't take the thought off his head.

It was almost midnight and he sat up in annoyance of all the thoughts wandering inside his head keeping him awake. It was also when he realized one of the futons were empty and he was pretty sure he knew who was lying there just earlier. He thought maybe Bokuto just went out to the bathroom, he also felt the need of hydration so he decided he'd go out to get some water from the dispenser and maybe have a short talk with their captain if ever they bump into each other.

Akaashi stood up quietly and fortunately the whole team was dead asleep. He sneaked out of the room and went straight to the cafeteria just near their room. There was a water dispenser there and when he arrived standing in front of the object of his purpose, he realized that it was empty. He sighed and contemplated if he really needed water right now but then his throat suddenly starts to itch worse, it would probably give him a harder time sleeping, so he figured he'd just head to the upper floor's water dispenser and come right back down.

That's how it should've been.

Akaashi should've set foot on the upper floor to get water and head back down to their room but he found himself walking towards the corner most room of that floor which happens to be near the water dispenser, he could hear a couple muffled sounds from inside and thought maybe it was Bokuto but what would he be doing there?

Then there he was, standing by a lightly left open sliding door peeking inside the room and thought seeing a ghost would've been better instead.

Akaashi couldn't figure if he should've gone back to the room or if he should've chosen to get water on the lower floor instead but he knew his soul left his body when his eyes landed on their very own captain, siting on a chair with Nekoma's own kneeling between his legs that seem to be happily sucking their captain's dick.

What the actual _fuck_ was happening?

"so cute Tetsu.." he clearly heard Bokuto's low and raspy voice moaning out those words as his eyes were fixated on the man sucking his cock good.

Akaashi could see it and his eyes just grew wider seeing how ridiculous the size was and how Kuroo hardly fit it all in his mouth, it was impossible.

"Hmm.. I fucking love you babe." Bokuto continued, as he reached down to cup Kuroo's cheek caressing it lovingly with a fond smile on his face.

Akaashi saw it all to well.

At first he would've expected Bokuto and Kuroo's relationship have turned out to be something that revolved in such activities but it wasn't. It clearly wasn't, and it all tells just by seeing it written all over Bokuto's eyes and face that their in a committed relationship and no where near something beneficial.

Bokuto's golden eyes never lie.

It _might_ have been the same smile, same face, and the same look Bokuto has given him back then.

He didn't know why but heat started to build up on his face at the same time his heartbeat escalated immediately as he stood there with wide eyes in disbelief, Akaashi also wouldn't deny the tent building up under his own pajamas. The scene was far too.. hot.. no, erotically beautiful. The way Bokuto's pleasured face looked and the way Kuroo had his eyes focused on the man, even the way Bokuto's size filled his mouth.

It looked far too perfect that some part of Akaashi wanted to know _what if he was there with them?_

His breath went short, he took one deep inhale and a slow, trembling exhale as he watched the lewd acts reveal before him.

Bokuto was beautiful, Kuroo was beautiful, the two of them together? masterpiece.

Is it bad that he doesn't feel any sort of regret seeing _this?_

"Hey, I'm close.." even the way Bokuto spoke right now give Akaashi shivers down his spine, he licked his lips and gulped. He can't possibly take his eyes off of everything he was seeing, he didn't want to miss any of it..

Akaashi isn't that much of a horny person. On a normal life basis, he would jerk off up to 2-3 times a week and he isn't the type to get turned on easily but there he was, itching to get a closer view.. _desire_ building up on his insides to be part of _that._

He didn't just desire one of them. He wanted _both of them._

_What if he was the one sucking Bokuto? What if he was the one Kuroo was knelt on? What if he was to experience the same time?_

_Fuck._

This is dangerous, this was far too dangerous.

It wasn't even a bait yet Akaashi fell for it, he was trapped and he knew after all of this he wouldn't get to take these images off his mind, even the sounds Bokuto made through his mouth, even the sloppy small sounds Kuroo made every time he bobbed his head at that ridiculous size inside his mouth.

Right then he realized, it wasn't the blowjob. It was Bokuto and Kuroo themselves that was affecting him this way, he's not that dumb to deny it to his self.

As Bokuto's moans went a bit louder, his fingers made their way to lock on Kuroo's bed hair trying to rely some of his overwhelming pleasure on that grip so he'd be able to suppress his moans. Kuroo was stroking his own member below too at the same fast pace he was bobbing his head, humming at his own pleasure.

Bokuto just reached his climax and Akaashi saw how his fluids splurt out of Kuroo's mouth when he pulled back, earning some of the white substance over his face.

"Fuck, I'm sorry.." Bokuto bent down and was about to reach over and wipe his cum off but his actions were stopped when Kuroo let out a long airy moan himself, mouth gaping letting the remnants of Bokuto's cum inside his mouth drip down his chin at the same time his cum splurted out reaching all over Bokuto's face.

The two of them paused for a while looking at each other's messed up faces until they both shared a laugh.

Akaashi watched them, he watched them and his heart fluttered at how adorable they looked even though they were nasty with each other's cum on their faces.. They were really _happy._

If the reason why he's affected at the moment is because it turns out he likes Bokuto then he would've been jealous but that wasn't the case. Akaashi's heart responded to the two of them together, both of them.

"You were so pretty Tetsu, I thought I'd die." Bokuto yanked up the band of his boxers back and pulled Kuroo by his waist, sitting the man in his lap as soon as they wiped their faces clean with the handkerchief Kuroo brought.

"I love your moans and your face when you cum Kou." Kuroo replied cupping Bokuto's cheek with both hands, squishing them before leaning in to press a kiss on his lips and Bokuto hugged him closer.

"I love you." Bokuto muttered under their kisses.

"I like you." Kuroo replied.

Akaashi was still there watching them in silence and he noticed how happy Bokuto seemed to be with Kuroo's reply despite the words not having the same depth in definition, he looked happy even when Kuroo didn't say he _loves_ him too.

Akaashi thought it was about time he leaves while they were still making out if he doesn't want to get caught. As much as he still wanted to see more, he did leave trying his best to walk away with not making a single sound. Fortunately, he was able to get back to their room right before the couple decided to head back too or else they might stumble on each other and Akaashi does _not_ want to interact with the two people he just peaked on _and_ had a boner on, it died when he was focusing on trying not to make a sound, but unfortunately the images kept him up even more.

Even as Bokuto sneakingly got back to their room, settled on his futon, and started to snore loudly, Akaashi was still wide awake with thoughts still not leaving him.

And it just got worse.

_When did they start dating? And how?_

The words the two exchanged earlier kept replaying on his mind but in a different way.

_"You were so pretty Tetsu, I thought I'd die."_

_"You were so pretty Keiji, I thought I'd die."_

_"I love your moans and your face when you cum Kou."_

_"I love your moans and your face when you cum Keiji."_

This is fucking dangerous.

Kenma didn't want to acknowledge anything.

Even when they would yell at each other endearments, even when he caught Kuroo grabbing Bokuto's ass in broad daylight while everyone was taking a break from the matches on their 5th day of the training camp, even when he could completely catch them giving each other quick cheek kisses that for some reason no one catches and no one pointed out.

It was impossible for Kuroo to go out with someone that fast, more or less go out with Bokuto at all. He had known the man all throughout his life and he was pretty sure Kuroo had a certain type that kind of involved him.. He noticed that whenever Kuroo had a crush since they were kids, they would always either resemble Kenma physically or have the same habits as Kenma. So there was no way their gestures towards each other had any sort of meaning.

"You have the same look when you watch Chibi-chan play and when you just bought a new game." Kuroo stated beside him at one of their time outs, the man was convincing him Hinata Shouyou spikes Kenma's interest.

It was Karasuno and Fukurodani's game at the last day of training camp. Karasuno seem to have reached the peak of their evolution and at some point, they were being capable of defending Bokuto's spikes. At first it was going well especially when Bokuto scored that cut shot, he was all hyped up in full energy but eventually as the game continued it was about to happen.

The whole Fukurodani could already sense it coming when Bokuto finally feels off the mood due to their opponent's evolved play, his spikes weren't getting through and here it goes..

"Akaashi.. Don't toss to me anymore!" Bokuto stated in the most dramatic dejected way in which Akaashi only responded to casually and did as what the captain said.

Nekoma just finished their last game and Kuroo was watching the game intently, he knew his boyfriend went into one of his mood swings after getting blocked repeatedly and he was worried that Akaashi wouldn't be able to coordinate with him because of their recent conflict. He thought he could help Bokuto through it this time even if he's outside the court, he saw how Akaashi really wasn't tossing to him and it was pretty obvious that the man had his shoulders slumped down.

"Come on Japan's best ace!! You're fucking awesome!" Kuroo chanted that earned him a smack on the back of his head by their coach due to the curse word but his attention was fixated on Bokuto who heard his cheers.

"You can beat those crows babe!!!" Kuroo shamelessly yelled once again and even though it seemed like it wasn't working, somehow it was getting in Bokuto's nerves. It _was_ helping.

In the end, the match finished up with Bokuto scoring the last point with a prideful spike.

"Hey hey hey!!!" Bokuto exclaimed right after scoring, Kuroo couldn't help but smile just by watching.

But Kuroo wasn't the only one watching.

Most of the players weren't paying much attention to Kuroo even though he was literally yelling, but not for Kenma. He stood at one corner, sipping on the water bottle on his hand and saw how Kuroo just obviously yelled out his affection towards Fukurodani's ace.

And yes, he saw that fond smile Kuroo gave off too.

It was more than enough for him to confirm everything, Kenma knew that face way too well and he knew Kuroo would used to only to direct that kind of look at _him_.

"No way." Kenma muttered under his breath.

Kenma really didn't have a hard time moving on, not because he never loved Kuroo but because his decision turned out right. He really was never gonna learn until he has the man around, he even celebrated when he got to open the peanut butter jar open on his own for the first time. But seeing Bokuto and Kuroo openly express themselves like that, how they never needed to hide anything during the whole training camp and even how Kuroo tried to help the ace out of his mood swings to win the match, Kenma felt longing for it. No, he wasn't jealous at Bokuto nor did he want his ex back.

He simply wanted to have something like that. Something like them.

Of course his given personality wouldn't allow that but what if he was part of that relationship? Is that even possible? Was it selfish for him to suddenly yearn for that.

Until his eyes landed on Akaashi Keiji.

The Nekoma setter wanted to laugh, Akaashi was looking at the captain couple in the exact same way he was looking at them. Like wanting to be part of that wholesome relationship, the difference is, Akaashi was looking at the pair fondly while effortlessly appearing stunning at the same time. Kenma took a sip on his water bottle once again, _this isn't good_.

Akaashi then caught him staring from far and right there Kenma realized, _this is definitely not good._

Kenma went home that day with thoughts unsettled, the images of Kuroo and Bokuto's affection during the whole training camp kept replaying in his mind and he didn't know what to feel or how to handle his thoughts right now. He even remembers the two openly flirting when the teams had barbecue after the matches, even when his particular ex-boyfriend took his PSP that time and brought him some meat to make him eat, Bokuto was there and he could view as the two fed each other and bicker like kids at the same time. It was a refreshing relationship, watching them looked _fun_.

Their energy was still overbearing for him but they looked genuinely happy.

He felt a pinch on his chest remembering things with his and Kuroo's relationship, not because he misses him specifically but because he wanted that affection again. Kenma starts to yearn for a pair of golden eyes on him too.

Maybe he was just confused, it might be just a post break-up phase so he settled to not overthink the situation.

But fuck, here goes his thoughts lingering again but now on Akaashi Keiji. Asides from observing Bokuto and Kuroo from afar during the camp, his eyes lands on the certain setter as well from time to time. He noticed how the setter had his head turned on the pair too, and the way his eyes looked at them in all seriousness that looked way too stunning to be legal.

Kenma couldn't possibly developed interest in three people at the same time right? That's just ridiculous..

He pushed all his thoughts away, he denies the idea so he decided he should distract himself with somebody else. Then he remembered Kuroo was pestering him that he reacts same whenever he looks at a new game he bought and watching a certain someone play.

_To: Shouyou_

_Did you get home?_

Akaashi overworked himself.

When they got back from the camp, he continued to work out at home. He did a bunch of exercises he could do within the limited space of his room just so he could get things off his mind but he knew it wasn't happening.

The couple _ate_ his thoughts.

All he could think about his Bokuto, Kuroo and the two of them together.

Shouldn't he keep denying it? Is it even possible to suddenly like someone you rejected just because you saw him with another someone who's fairly attractive as him and fall attracted to both of them?

Maybe it was just lust.

"Stop it Keiji." he whispered to himself pressing his eyes close and in an instant, memories of the couple's intimate session during training camp came rushing through his brain. Just the mere memory made it hard to breathe, Akaashi felt like suffocating so he took a deep breath and that's where he realize there was hardness building up underneath the gym shorts he wore.

_The way Kuroo's luscious lips wrapped around Bokuto's size carefully stroking what his mouth couldn't reach with one hand and the other stroking his own. The way Bokuto gripped on Kuroo's hair while biting his lower lip suppressing his moans but deep muffled sounds managed to escape whenever the pleasure was too hard to bear, Akaashi wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear those moans uncontrolled shamelessly slipping through his mouth and he wondered how would Kuroo's moans sound?_

_How would Kuroo's lips feel around his?_

_How would Bokuto's feel?_

It all happened unconsciously when Akaashi didn't try to subdue his lustful thoughts. Next thing he knew his hands were already wrapped around his own member, stroking it like it's been years since the last time he'd ever masturbated. He didn't have to deny it anymore.

_He wants it, fuck it, he wants them._

Akaashi continued to recall everything he witnessed that night but only remaking the memory with him involved within the acts, him in between. With that, he came on his hand letting out one low grunt and the last thing in his mind was the picture of the two captains making out.

The following school day, Akaashi did something he had never thought he would do before. He spied on the couple after class. He couldn't believe himself too but he ends up tailing Bokuto from a few meters away right when Kuroo fetched him on the gates of Fukurodani, Akaashi had always knew the two met up after class. It was either Kuroo stop by to their school or Bokuto rushes to head out after training to go to Nekoma. What turned to be a mystery is why Bokuto changed routes from going to school and heading home, the two of the used to go at the same direction but lately he stops at a different station.

The weather was at its best condition, Akaashi glanced at the sky as they were in mix of pretty pink and blue hue. The wind was breezing and it was cool but not that cold, the trees around them followed the way of the wind just like the movement of his hair, everything felt perfect and when he turned his gunmetal blue eyes back to the couple he was following, Akaashi had the perfect view of the two of them holding each other's hands with no care under the pretty skies, laughing like a bunch of dorks with their eyes enough to determine their admiration for the other without even trying.

"Pretty.." Akaashi unconsciously muttered under his breath seeing both men's contagious smiles making the corner of his lips twitch upwards too.

It was pure, _beautiful_.

His chest felt warm, heart skipping a beat.

"Come on, Tetsu! Chickens aren't birds they can't fly!"

"Koutarou we've been through this conversation, Chickens _are_ birds! Do they look like fishes?"

"Then what about ostr--"

"OSTRICHES ARE BIRDS TOO BABE."

"...Did you just yell at me.."

Akaashi could hear their distinct voices and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He could see how Bokuto dramatically snatched his hand right away from Kuroo and moved an inch away from his lover, Akaashi didn't even need to see to know the man was pouting. He continued to follow path a few feet away and made sure he maintained silence, he was pretty good at that part so it wasn't much of a hard time. None of them tried to turn his way too so it was kind of safe.

Bokuto and Kuroo stopped by at one small food stand and ate, Akaashi's stomach growled just by seeing them eat with gusto so he ate at the nearby stall as well. It was already dark and the pretty sky had already faded into night time but they were still beautiful, the sky was clear and it showcased the stars very well.

Akaashi followed them even by the train, and he swore he only planned to tail them before they headed home but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of seeing the couple, it felt great but also expanded the desire inside of him to be part of that genuine relationship and he was part curious too as to why they weren't separating ways on the way home.

The two went off at their stop and thankfully, Akaashi still wasn't caught as he followed them off the station and walked by the street.

The place was closer to Tokyo's city proper where big universities are found, he hasn't been there before so he made sure to take mental notes to the places he passed by so he wouldn't have any troubles going back to the station later. His eyes then fixated on the couple again until he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, he immediately fished it out expecting it was his mom probably wondering why he still isn't home but it wasn't.

_Wanna come inside for some tea?_

Akaashi stopped on his tracks with eyes widened more than it usually does and as he looked back up to the two, he saw Kuroo side-eyeing him from the distance.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to hear anything about me "sexualizing" Akaashi because he's 17 at this time. He just had desires like normal teenagers and I barely put details to him masturbating and please don't tell me 17 y/o's don't do that.
> 
> Thank you so much for your love, your comments and kudos mean so much to me and it's one of the few things that makes me happy rn. Please keep expressing your thoughts and recommend if you think it's worthy.
> 
> I love you all!!! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but this is kind of a bit dramatic, and i edited the tags because i forgot to include a freeform pair. I missed you all! I hope you’re still there, I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Akaashi was caught.. But since when?

_Wait outside._

Another text followed and he looked over the two and saw them turn towards a decent-looking apartment. He waited for them to get inside before he stopped right in front of the building's entrance. He got another text from Kuroo instructing to go up to the 3rd floor, Akaashi was contemplating about how is this a great idea, he just got caught by the man he's stalking and the man's asking him to come over right now.

 _What exactly are you doing Keiji?_ he asked himself.

Akaashi didn't want to overthink it at first so he did as to what he was told end entered the establishment heading straight towards the 3rd floor and to the apartment number Kuroo texted. Right when he stopped in front of the door, he stared at it for a few minutes that felt like an eternity and figured it wasn't such a great idea. He was about to head back down when the door suddenly flew open that startled him making the boy jump, the door revealed a Kuroo Tetsurou dressed up in his home clothes. Akaashi expected to be asked over inside but he fell confused when Kuroo stepped outside and closed the door behind him instead.

"Do your fucking homework!" Kuroo yelled inside before the door was completely closed.

The bed head then turned to him and looked at Akaashi with an expression he expected te least, _he didn't look happy_ , and his eyes were piercing directed to him as the Nekoma captain crossed his arms in the most intimidating manner.

"I apologize for following you, Kuroo-san." was the first thing Akaashi could say with a bow.

"If you're wondering where I caught you, the place you decided to eat didn't keep you hidden that much." Kuroo clearly doesn't seem happy and Akaashi felt like trembling at the sound of his voice, he felt like melting away from the older's stares. It wasn't just simply frightening, it was _attractive_ at the same time.

"I'm sorry.." he didn't know why but all he could think of was to apologize.

"Be straight to the point. Why did you follow us? Do you like Bo now? What do you want?"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere near him if you're going to talk about your sorry ass and tell him you realize rejecting him was a mistake and shit.. I don't want to be that kind of person but he's _my_ boyfriend now, Akaashi-kun." Kuroo stated with pride and no second thoughts. He was protecting Bokuto from him and Akaashi could understand why, he hurt their captain so much so it must be selfish of him to like him now.. like both of them now.

"I know, Kuroo-san. I didn't intend to do anything and was just looking at where you two headed." Akaashi looked down felt blood rushing to his face, he was panicking inside and he might be palpitating. He planned to tail them after school but he didn't plan to get caught or what to do if he was.

"Why?" Kuroo kept on pouring gas on the fire he set. He was scary, really scary and inside Akaashi's head there was a part of him that thinks if Kuroo would be like this too if _he was also_ his boyfriend but that's just far too impossible.

"I don't know.. I'm really sorry, I just wanted to see you two." Akaashi looked up and it startled the older to see him tearing up.

Kuroo wondered if he was too hard cause Akaashi wouldn't just cry to anything.

"What do you mean us?" the older fought back the urge to comfort the crying beauty before him cause protecting Bokuto was priority right now.

"I just think I feel happy seeing you two that's it.. please let me leave, Kuroo-san. I won't bother Bokuto-san-" Akaashi was interrupted when he choked in his own tears feeling a huge lump on his throat and the tightness inside his chest building up, suppressing his emotions.

_He's angry at me._

_They will never welcome me._

"Tetsu don't tell me you're smo— king.." the apartment door banged open and was welcomed by the view of Bokuto popping right out who almost fell back seeing Akaashi at the verge of crying in front of his boyfriend right on their front door.

"What's this? What's going on? Akaashi?" surprised Bokuto stepped out eyeing the two.

Akaashi scanned Bokuto's clothes and realized he was dressed in the same manner Kuroo was then it finally sinked in.

"You're.. living together?" the second year asked exchanging looks at the couple.

"Mhm, might as well get married tomorrow." Kuroo replied too seriously that it sounded promising.

"Wait, seriously?" Akaashi tilted his head in complete shock but still about to cry. It made sense, that was why he never get to stumble on Bokuto by the station anymore when he goes to school.

"Shut up babe, but what are you doing here 'Kaashi? How did you find _our_ home? And why are you crying!" Bokuto panicked as he went outside and stood properly beside Kuroo.

"I— I was.." Akaashi didn't know the right words, he didn't know what to say and he was suffocating by how he was being interrogated.

"He followed us cause he wanted to say sorry." Kuroo continued on his behalf, lying.

"Why would you apologize?" Bokuto was still confused about what was happening but he couldn't help but worry about how troubled his junior looked.

"Come on, let's talk inside." Bokuto nudged Kuroo by grabbing his hand, Kuroo still had a scowl on his face. It wasn't his fault that he can't trust Akaashi with Bokuto, he was there when the silver head practically broke into pieces and the man would've even left volleyball if it wasn't for each other's presence during that time of their heartbreaks.

Kuroo kept his eyes on Akaashi before opening the door for the three of them, still hesitant about the idea of letting the man who caused his boyfriend's downfall inside their house. They sat on the living room with Bokuto serving tea, Kuroo and Bokuto sat next to each other with Akaashi in front of them. Kuroo's glare was never leaving him so he kept his head down, he felt like being eaten alive just by the boy's gaze.

"Alright, what's wrong 'Kaashi? Are you okay?" Bokuto asked as he intertwined Kuroo's hands with his, giving him a brief squeeze as agesture for him to knock it off cause the younger already looked horrified.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Akaashi took a sip on the tea to calm himself down.

"About what?" Bokuto still didn't understand what he's sorry about, if it's about the rejection thing then Akaashi should save his words cause it wasn't something to apologize about. That event was long forgotten ever since Kuroo was able to rewrite them with better memories.

"Yea Akaashi-kun, about what?" Kuroo added, with a malicious tone trying to intimidate him even more and his voice made Akaashi flinch.

"Stop it, Tetsu." Bokuto said with the volume of his voice escalating a little, Kuroo bit his lower lip in annoyance.

"What is it Akaashi?" the silver head tried to ask again.

Akaashi took a deep breath, realizing there was no way he could cover this up. He couldn't think of a better lie so maybe it was okay to confess even if it was a little too early.

He looked up at both of them with courage he tried to build and let the words slip though his mouth. "I like you—"

"I knew it, get out." Kuroo interrupted with a deep frown while pointing out the door, he was _mad._

"Tetsurou!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Wait no!" Akaashi tried to explain but he couldn't speak without being interrupted.

Kuroo turned to his boyfriend in disbelief at the way he spoke towards him and how he was called.

" _Tetsurou?_ Are you fucking kidding me? I'm acting like this cause for sure he's tryna get your ass back _Koutarou_ I simply want to protect you from him." Kuroo then raised his voice again.

Bokuto would call him either a random endearment, Kuroo or Tetsu. If it's "Tetsurou" with a specific tone, it most probably meant the silver head was getting mad at him or already mad. Which was a _very_ rare occasion.

"He's not trying to get my ass, that's just you overthinking!"

Akaashi wanted to leave, his presence had died and it was onky the couple left.. fighting. His heart broke seeing them like this, he fell for their deep beautiful connection and this scene was just too painful to look at.

"Please stop— I wasn't.." Akaashi tried to prevent them from arguing any further

"If it was Kenma you would be acting the same!" Kuroo fought back standing up in rage, Akaashi couldn't blame him.

"If it was Kenma you'd go acting like a stupid servant again and crawl right back to him!!"

That's when silence followed.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with a pained expression, and Bokuto instantly regret what he said but the thought really did still lie inside his head. He knew how whipped Kuroo was, they dated in a rush right when the two broke up so it wouldn't be impossible if Kuroo chose to go back with Kenma and leave him.

"Akaashi, I think you need to go." Kuroo firmly stated without turning to look at Akaashi, his eyes were turning red in trying not to let his tears fall while Akaashi let his with a silent sob before bowing down to the both of them and heading outside of the room with no words.

Kuroo sighed as he took his eyes away from Bokuto once the door pressed closed in Akaashi's leave. He turned his back at the silver head and walked towards the their shared bedroom. Bokuto didn't know what to say or do, that was a really foul strike. Bokuto pressed his palms on his forehead before plopping down on the couch, the worse thing is, they fought in front of Akaashi.

"He likes who?" Bokuto didn't miss how Akaashi's eyes was fixated on the wall behind where he and Kuroo sat, he wasn't looking at Bokuto. It didn't even sound like a confession towards him and the younger wasn't finished with his statement.

Something doesn't sit right and Bokuto knows it. But what?

For the mean time, he didn't let his brain suffer from thinking too much again so he stood up and followed his sulking boyfriend inside their room.

"Baby.." Bokuto whispered, gently opening the door. Kuroo was sitting by the desk with his laptop on, typing away his homework. He didn't budge or reply when Bokuto entered the room and he wasn't planning to.

"I don't blame you, ya know.." Bokuto started before taking a deep breath. "You're right, if it was Kenma I'd be protective too." he continued and Kuroo then spinned his desk chair to turn and face the boy with guilt written all over his face, plus a small adorable pout.

"But even if Akaashi did want to get back with me, I told you right? I love you Tetsu." Bokuto looked up with him and his eyes never really lies, it screamed pure and genuine.

"That goes for you too." Kuroo replied, still trying to sound mad even if he was dying from how Bokuto looked.

"I'm not prepared to say love but that doesn't mean I would still be that whipped with Kenma. I won't ever leave you for shit, you should be fucking aware of that by now." Kuroo added and the other was about to speak up again but he raised a hand to gesture him to halt his words cause Kuroo wasn't finished yet.

"My relationship with Kenma worked wrong and you know that. You were right, I was practically a servant, it was still my fault and you didn't have to bring it up like that especially in front of Akaashi. That really hurts Bo."

"I know I'm sorry baby, I swear I was just mad cause I thought you were acting unreasonable." Bokuto let his head fall, he hated himself for letting his anger beat his words but it wasn't just his anger, it was part his anxiety too for feeling lacking compared to his boyfriend's ex.

"Bokuto, I wasn't _just_ mad at him. I was mad, and jealous _and_ anxious. I used to fucking listen to how whipped you were with Akaashi for years Bo, I still listened when he dumped you! and you expect me to act rational when he just stalked _you_ and try to confess just like that in front of me? You're not the only one who's afraid of being left here."

So the anxiety was happening in both sides.

That's what Bokuto didn't know.

"I _can't_ fucking lose you, even if it means I have to look like an asshole to a junior.."

"..back when it was me and Kenma, I never had the courage to do this. Speak up and express my side. Now that I'm practicing my voice with you, you gotta understand me right?" Kuroo looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I know Tetsu, I do understand and I'm sorry, I really am. I will never leave you for anything and anyone so please trust me too." Bokuto's pout then became more evident and Kuroo's eyes just landed on his plump lips.

"Okay."

Bokuto stood up and slowly walked towards Kuroo before settling down on his lap, automatically wrapping his arms around the seated boy's neck before leaning to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"We're still apologizing to Akaashi, okay?" Bokuto whispered with his golden eyes staring straight to Kuroo's hazel ones.

"Mhm.." Kuroo hummed in reply as he rested his hands on Bokuto's firm ass and kissing him again but this time, tilting his head to make it deeper with his tongue slipping inside the boy's mouth who gladly welcomed him and let their tongues play. Kisses between the two of them had always come in different varieties, sometimes they could both depict their dominance through their lips with teeth almost bumping, sometimes it could be as delicate as a cotton ball's touch. This time it was a kind of kiss specifically for making up, emotionally driven with exchanging warmths, gentle but very passionate, it was a sort of kiss that Bokuto usually leads effortlessly since he pours out his passion into every necessary thing and that includes loving Kuroo. Kuroo has this specific intimate moment on a special place inside his heart, at these times it's so easy to fall in love with Bokuto.

They made out for minutes until Bokuto pulled away and collapsed on top of Kuroo, burying his face on Kuroo's neck. Buying this big comfy desk chair was a good a idea after all, Kuroo thought, he kind of got mad at Bokuto for buying something so expensive for a chair.

"We have homework." Kuroo stated caressing the man's broad back.

"I'll do mine after you, let me take a nap." Bokuto replied followed by a yawn, snaking his his arms under Kuroo's, hugging him tightly.

"Then go to the bed."

"No."

"But your neck's gonna cramp--" Kuroo didn't get to continue his nagging when Bokuto already started snoring, drifting off to sleep on his lap. It was such a mystery how he falls so easily asleep like that.

Kuroo just sighed in defeat pressing peck on Bokuto's shoulder as he rolled the chair back in front of the laptop and luckily enough he was still able to do work even though there was a huge baby sleeping on him. He typed away creating a half-assed science essay, he never does that, but he couldn't help it cause he was too pre-occupied with the thought of Akaashi.

Just the thought of Bokuto turning his head back to Akaashi felt painful it made his fingers flinch and his breath shaking, he was about to cry again but Bokuto suddenly shifted on his lap hugging on him tighter.

"Even in your sleep you know how to comfort me, you little shit." Kuroo smiled, his chest filled with affection towards the boy sleeping unattractively with mouth wide open, breath not quite pleasant, practically drooling on his chest but still found him most adorable.

"Don't leave me okay?"

"Kenmaaaaa!!" An ecstatic ball of sunshine came jumping towards Kenma as soon as his feet stepped outside the train station in Sendai.

School had a short holiday, so does volleyball training and he decided to spend it in a different way. Holidays in the past usually he spent were coped up inside his room playing video games or watch Kuroo struggle and try to make something Kenma kept whining about such as apple pies and cupcakes. It was such a miserable live cooking show but it always happen to end up successful. Those days felt like ages ago.

"Shouyou." Kenma smiled as soon as he was met with the warmth Hinata emits.

Hinata then literally jumped to him into a hug along with a hearty kiss on his cheek that startled him.

Yes, it is what it looks like.

A month after the training camp, Kenma and Hinata started dating. And that was just yesterday.

"Come on! I planned where to take you today." Hinata took his hand, intertwining them as he was dragged away, already nervous about how exhausting this day was going to be. Shouyou has always made him feel different among all the people around him, he was the only energetic entity Kenma can handle and being with him had always made him feel warm. He felt comfortable with him at first sight but felt a _little_ uneasy about the relationship, he feels a lot of things towards the boy but he couldn't say for sure if he was in _love_. Dating someone for a long time might be a huge factor for not being able to love someone else long after a break up.

_Kuroo did that easily._

Kenma wanted to say but he wouldn't mean that, he's not at all bitter, he's yet to suppress his _certain interest_ towards the couple even now.

It was such a.. _weird_ date, Kenma lacked a better word to explain it but all he knows that it was far too different from the dates he's been to. It was too, interactive..

"Love, are you okay?" Shouyou lowered over him, who was seated by the gutter with his head dropped staring at the floor under the scorching heat of the sun... the other sun.

"O-oh, yea I'm okay.. just a little tired." Kenma looked up at Hinata and winced at how the sunlight sting his eyes.

"You look pale, stand up let's go on a shade." Hinata offered him a hand to help him up as they went to sit on a shade before the orange haired handed him an ice cream cone.

"I.. I'm sorry, I guess my date plan was too much." Hinata slumped down with a weak smile.

"No! No, I'm just a little tired."

_I'm exhausted._

Hinata looked worried and dejected, Kenma couldn't blame him since he must've looked horrible, very unattractive, at the moment with beads of sweat dripping on his forehead and his hair sticking up in different directions.

"I had fun, I'm just not used to running around the town. Thank you, Shouyou." Kenma took the boy's hand leaving a small peck that seemed to do the work cheering him up.

"Actually, I have two more stops planned but I think we should go home. You need rest."

Kenma would've tried to convince him that he was okay and continue on with the date the adorable boy prepared but he was just straight up tired already to even try.

"Yea, that's okay."

They arrived at Hinata's residence, Kenma composed himself to greet Shouyou's mom and sister while on their way cause he didn't want to look like a mess in front of his boyfriend's family. The case wasn't like Kuroo's where they knew each other's parents since birth, formalities didn't matter then even after they came out dating so it was normal for him to feel a bit tensed. However, it turns out no one was home.

"Mom and Natsu went on a trip." Shouyou stated before letting Kenma sit on the couch and went rushing towards the kitchen to get them some water. Kenma looked around and their house were as warm as the ones living in them, theire presence might not be there but there was something about their home that's really welcoming. It's definitely the place someone like Hinata grew up in.

Hinata sat on the floor instead of sitting beside Kenma on the couch, Kenma noticed he was fidgeting and was obviously nervous it made him chuckle. "Come here." Kenma pat the space beside him, the orange head smiled before doing so. Right as he was about to sit, Kenma immediately hooked his arm over his waist pulling him and he ended up on Kenma's lap instead of the couch. The gesture was sudden and unexpected that it made Hinata's heart jump out of his chest, their faces were in close proximities. Kenma's eyes were just so breathtaking, part of what Hinata grew to like most about him.

"Why are you so awkward this isn't the first time." Kenma laughed at how tense Hinata's expression was.

"Well last time you were the one on my lap, it kinda feels different this way." Hinata shrugged with a smile, gaining his comfort around Kenma back as he placed his arms over the boy's neck, eyes landing on Kenma's thin lips.

Kenma didn't wast time to close the distance between their lips, gently pressing them against each other where Hinata also leaned in at the same time. It was in a slow, sensual manner and it feels easing, kissing Hinata was like being sent at peace where problems are non-existent. It was innocent, far more different from what Kenma was used to.

He didn't know why his mind kept bugging him from relating everything he experience with other people to Kuroo, even now. He likes this sort of intimacy with Hinata, he does, but in some ways his mind has been consistent with reminding him how things were like with Kuroo.

A part of him _does_ miss Kuroo.

Kuroo's kisses are always satisfactory, he knows where and how to please Kenma. He can make you fall deeper an drawn in to those lips and make you ask for more. It was out of the context but could he kiss the same way with _Bokuto_ _?_

Kenma wanted to punch himself for letting his mind drive that way when he's literally making out with _his_ boyfriend right now.

_What sort of sight would it be to see Kuroo making out with Bokuto?_

Kenma immediately pulled away, panting. His mind was lost in thoughts about things he shouldn't be even thinking right now, _Hinata_ was there. What kind of an asshole has he become to think about his ex and his new boyfriend making out _while_ making out with his own!

"Hey.. is everything okay?" Hinata cupped his cheek, searching for his Kenma's eyes which were looking away. Kenma met his gaze and pressed them closed with a deep breath before opening them again.

His head hurts, it feels like it was going to explode, he could barely breathe and it felt way more hotter than it was. The house was well ventilated yet he felt like suffocating, vision was a bit blurry and Hinata suddenly felt heavier while seated on him. He wanted to drink more water, but he doesn't think his arms had enough strength to move and be able to simple lift the glass. Right now, drinking water seemed like an impossible task.

"Could we.. maybe lie down? I think I wanna cuddle." Kenma smiled weakly.

Hinata could read Kenma but not entirely but he wasn't feeling good that's for sure.

"Sure." Hinata returned the smile before standing up from Kenma's lap and leading the way to his bedroom with Kenma following behind.

"Good thing I cleaned my room, it'd be embarrassing if you saw it on a normal basis. Also, don't mind the posters they were there since I was a ki— Kenma!" Hinata didn't get to finish his blabbering when he heard a loud thud on the floor behind him, and when he turned around, Kenma was already there lying unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuroo moments are kind of self-indulgent, I am DEPRIVED of Bokuroo and I need more content.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for the long wait!!! Chapter 9 is already being written and I promise to finish it a lot faster than I did on this one. AND the four will be together sooner than you think so don't grow impatient on me 😭
> 
> Your comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! Please please let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter I’m @miracleboi_ love u all ❤


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHO we're getting there folks.

"Do you think we should ask Akaashi to lunch?" Bokuto scrunched up his nose with a hand on his chin as if thinking about a life in death crisis.

"We should just give him something and apologize, I don't think I can meet him straight up. I really scared the shit outta him... and kicked him out." Kuroo sighed, regretting his actions at his last meeting with Akaashi. Apparently, that day was already a month ago. Bokuto and Kuroo became busier than usual before the holidays due to being graduating students, they couldn't make time for each other much despite living together so finding a free time to formally apologize to Akaashi had much much less possibility.

So it took a month.

Now they were completely free on the holidays and it was only then they could talk about how they should meet up and apologize to the poor boy, especially for Kuroo who scared him the most.

"I know, he became cautious of me too." Bokuto sighed.

The couple had already settled jealousy among the two persons of their pasts. Bokuto and Kuroo gave each other more than enough assurance to prevent themselves from being jealous or worried about Kenma and Akaashi, to finally get rid of the unwanted anxiety that came on both sides. Kuroo wasn't mad anymore, he was rather worried about Akaashi now. He really regretted that day and recalling the beautiful Akaashi cry and get frightened like that because of him was an unpleasant memory. While he was busy doing school works the past month, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Akaashi didn't deserve that, he didn't even give the younger a chance to speak which was very unfair.

"This is all because you were so stupid, Tetsu." Bokuto glared at Kuroo who returned the same look.

"If there's anyone stupid here, it's not me." Kuroo then rolled his eyes.

"Then think of a way to apologize, nerd. You shouldn't just give him food and say sorry, that's very middle school of you." Bokuto stuck his tongue on Kuroo, mocking him further.

"You mean, _we_ shouldn't apologize like that.."

They were currently sitting on the couch right now while Bokuto was eating apple pies his boyfriend made. Bokuto was whining about wanting to eat something sweet earlier, it happens that they had apples and apple pies are the one pastry Kuroo mastered due to making tons of them for Kenma in the past.

"We should ask him out on a hangout, like for a whole day and pay for everything. Three of us were really good friends." Kuroo sighed, reminiscing back the times he, Bokuto and Akaashi spent together.

"Yea I miss him.." The silver head then plopped his head down on Kuroo's shoulder after placing his plate of apple pie on the table in front of them.

"Me too." Kuroo lifted his arms to place them around Bokuto's waist, pulling him closer. Akaashi was his boyfriend's best friend after all, he was good friends with the latter too, he's being honest about kissing Akaashi.

"What if he hates us? Or like scared of us for good." Kuroo could almost hear the silver head pout just by the tone of his voice.

"You know Akaashi's not like that, he'll see how sincere we are."

"Oh, your phone's vibrating a lot since earlier. I forgot to tell you." the black haired immediately stood up as soon as he heard that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Fuck, what if it's one of the universities we applied to." Kuroo then took his phone from their shared room and didn't waste time to press away on his screen to scan his notifications.

He was expecting it to be a text or an email from some universities or random messages from Nekoma's group chat.

"Huh?" his brows met, puzzled about why he received multiple texts and missed calls from an unexpected person.

Kuroo opened them and ran through the text.

"Shit! Bo! Fuck, dress up we have to leave!" Kuroo exclaimed with sudden panic running through his nerves. Bokuto immediately ran to where his boyfriend was, in their room already changing clothes.

"What? Why? What's wrong babe!" Bokuto was getting influenced by Kuroo's current state so he also dressed up despite the other boy not answering his questions.

"We have to go, we have to fucking go." Kuroo placed both hands on his head, extremely fazed by the message he received while pacing back and forth as he waited for Bokuto to finish dressing himself up.

Bokuto caught him and held him straight with both hands before directing his golden eyes straight to Kuroo's as he started, "Tetsu, please calm down. I don't know what's going on but we are leaving and I just need you to at least get yourself together. I'm here and I'll help you handle whatever the matter is." Kuroo's face was filled with worry and anxiousness, he stared at Bokuto's comforting expression for a second before taking a deep breath.

  


"Okay, let's go." 

  
  
  
  


Kenma couldn't remember anything. The last thing in his mind was when he pulled away from kissing Hinata. He didn't know what happened then or what happened to him after. It felt like he was blacked out for days, and everything around him was cold but despite his eyes remaining closed he could feel a thick blanket covering his entire body. He couldn't even move a single limb, even when he attempted to open his eyes he almost couldn't.

"Hmmh.." he hummed wincing at the light that struck his eyes from the light bulb on the ceiling, his eyes were barely open but it already stung him.

_"He's moving.."_ he heard a familiar voice inside the same cold room he rested on.

_"Baby, calm down. He's gonna wake up, don't be too loud."_

The entire room was completely silent, it was so quiet that every movement and every step was heard, even the low shuffling on the seat of someone beside Kenma. He suddenly felt long, soothing, warm fingers brush through his hair and he sighed at the warmth. The hand then pressed against his forehead and it made Kenma flinch when the touch disappeared, that kind of heat was what he desperately needed right now so he turned his head to the side where sounds came from as his eyes slowly darted open.

"Kenma..." a soft low voice calls him and it wasn't hard for him to recognize who it was from.

"K-Kuro.." he weakly called with his voice breaking, which he instantly regrets since his throat was drier than sand and it stung when he spoke.

"Hey.. it's okay, _we're_ here." Kuroo reached his hand over again to brush the strands that fell over his face.

Kuroo, his best friend and his ex boyfriend, the one and only person that knew him from head to toe, was there with a worried face. Seated beside him was his current boyfriend, which happens to have the same expression Kuroo did.

Kenma placed both hands beside him and slowly pushed himself up to sit, it wasn't a great idea cause he felt like his arms were a pair of twigs that would snap anytime. He was going to fall back but Bokuto was fast enough to catch him, carrying him effortlessly to sit up while Kuroo pressed a button on the hospital bed to elevate the upper part of the bed for Kenma to lean on.

He is currently in Miyagi's hospital where Kuroo and Bokuto traveled as fast as they could for Kenma.

Kuroo held a glass of water for him that had a straw before guiding the straw on his lips for him to sip. Good was an understatement to how he felt when his throat was finally hydrated for what seemed to be days. Kenma could properly see now and the couple was the only persons other than him inside the room.

"Where.." Kenma looked around, "Where's Shouyou?"

"Chibi-chan had to go home for his mom and sister, he said he'll come back as soon as he can." Kuroo explained while Kenma scanned the room, and he realized his hand was attached to a dextrose.

"I'm _this_ sick?" Kenma looked at the plastic bag of liquid of some sort connected to the wire through his veins.

"Yes, I was so fucking worried that we left as soon as I got Hinata's message." Kuroo sighed, sitting back and it seemed like it's the only time he ever relaxed since he got there. “I already told your mom I’m here so she wouldn’t have to panic and drop her work.”

"How are you feeling Kenma? Are you hungry?" Bokuto asked with his usual wide sincere eyes, Kenma's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

_Being sick and being with this couple in one room was too much for him to handle._

"I'm cold." he replied, closing his eyes again.

Kuroo looked at Bokuto as if trying to suggest something and the silver head just raised a brow to ask what. Kuroo then turned to Kenma before asking, "Can we sit beside you?" Kenma took a peek on him with one eye, closing it back and just nodded in reply. He didn't know what Kuroo meant but if it's about helping him feel better, he could use that.

"Babe, go on the other side." Kuroo told Bokuto as he, in Kenma's surprise, sat on the hospital bed right beside him before lying down beside him. Kuroo then gently draped his arm around Kenma and it was an instant heat pack on one side. It was still cold on the other but it was immediately replaced by the same warmth when Bokuto also lied down beside him on the other side. Kenma was now between two men oozing with warm body temperatures, Kuroo gestured to Bokuto to drape his arm over as well and the silver head did so.

  


_Perfect._

  


Kenma thought. If he wasn't sick, he would've felt like he'd die or he's already in heaven for being spooned by two men he just started to have interest with back in training camp. Everything felt perfect and he wanted to stay between those arms even if it meant staying sick. He shuffled on the bed, turning his head to his right where Bokuto was, unconsciously he rested his cheek on the boy's shoulder while Kuroo lightly pats him by his waist.

"Since we were kids, he gets too cold whenever he's sick. Blankets weren't enough for him so I'd cuddle him since then." Kuroo whispered but Kenma could still hear.

"He looks like a baby kitten, I'm having a hard time trying not to squeeze him." Bokuto whispered back and Kenma couldn't help but chuckle and rub his cheek further on Bokuto's shoulder.

The gesture made Bokuto make a muffled silent weird noise, more like a whine that sounded like a "hnnnn.." a noise usually made by kids whenever they want something so bad or saw something too cute to resist. Kuroo chuckled this time and that low husky sound was all too familiar for Kenma that it gave him shivers, maybe it's because he's sick that he'd easily let himself get _this_ weak towards the two and react like this. All he knows is that he's never been this happy since he and Kuroo broke up or _might even before that._

"You're blushing." Kuroo teased Bokuto who really was flustered with how sick Kenma was far too adorable and cuddly. He never would've expected him to be like this cause even when Bokuto third-wheeled for the two back then, Kenma was never affectionate.

"He's too cute!" Bokuto whisper yelled, and all Kenma could do was silently smile at the couple's conversation.

"Yea much more cuter when he's sick." Kuroo replied, trying to make his voice more quieter but they were all too close for Kenma not to hear.

"Shut up." Kenma pinched Kuroo's arm draped around him making the latter flinch in pain.

"That's not how you treat someone who came all the way for your sick ass." Kuroo joked and Kenma turned to him with a glare.

"Why are you here anyway? Wouldn't your big boyfriend get jealous." Kenma stated as if the man he just referred to wasn't literally beside him. Kuroo doesn't remember telling anyone he and Bokuto are already dating asides from Akaashi, but he wasn't surprised that Kenma figured that out, he's very observant in the court and Kuroo knew he could do that in game or not.

"We broke up, Kenma. We didn't break apart, I felt like my soul left my body when I read that you fainted.. and look at that dumb shit, does that dude look jealous to you?" Kenma motioned Bokuto and Kenma did look his way only to see a large goofy smile plastered on his face as if they were doing something so exciting for him.

"I feel like cuddling a cute baby cat." Bokuto, engaging his natural personality of not knowing personal space, hugged Kenma closer and shamelessly rubbed his cheek on Kenma's head with a smile on his face.

Kenma was the exact opposite of Bokuto. Might be because he was sick but he didn't mind the overbearing skinship, infact, he kinda liked it if he admitted it to himself. Bokuto's touchy side had a different feel from other people, his presence felt comforting and being enveloped around his arms could melt you and release all your worries. Kuroo's presence on the other side, was rather reassuring as if you're completely safe when you're in his arms. Being cared of both similar yet distinct presences, Kenma thought it was better than any sort of medication.

"I'm hungry." 

"Oh we brought you something!" the silver head immediately jumped out of the bed and made his way to where his bag rested, he ruffled on the stuff inside and pulled out a bento box and another container.

He sat back beside Kenma on the bed and placed them on his lap before opening the bento for the boy.

"Can you eat this?" Bokuto asked, showing him what's inside. Kenma looked and it was a full set lunch, he pursed his lips and shook his head as a no. "Hmm, maybe this?" Bokuto pouted and gave Kuroo the bento for him to close while he took the other container to open it.

It was as if Kenma discovered a treasure chest that his eyes lit up in excitement at the sight of apple pie.

"Kuro's apple pie.." he muttered, recognizing the pastry's appearance, Bokuto's lips slowly curved up to see Kenma's expression. "Yea!" He beamed and Kenma nodded.

Bokuto took the fork and Kenma was about to reach and grab it but the silver head dodged, "Sit still, Tetsu baby hold this please, we'll feed you." Bokuto handed Kuroo the container for him to hold while he used the fork to scoop up a piece of the pie and place it over Kenma's lips.

Everything was happening too fast for him to digest. Kuroo and Bokuto went all the way from Tokyo because he was sick, he didn't even know what day it was, they cuddled him and were now being fed by them. It was such a weird experience that he never knew would ever occur to him. He glanced at the two for a while who both just nodded at him, a gesture for him to take a bite before, "Itadakimasu." he said and took the bite of Kuroo's apple pie.

It's still the best as he remembers.

"It's great right?" Bokuto's entire being just screams happiness, it's cute and endearing, Kenma would've found it annoying but he surprisingly didn't. He might even grow fond of his behavior.

"Yea." Kenma smiled back, and again, it might be because he's sick but he never would respond the same if it was someone else.

"Can I have some.. Ahh I wanna take a bite too." Bokuto scrunched his nose up while he took another piece for Kenma. Kuroo reached over to smack the back of his boyfriend's head, "That's the only thing he can eat, you still have lots at _home_."

Kenma noticed how Kuroo referred to "home" ; he remembered the boy had moved out not long ago. He knows cause they were neighbors, they went to school together since childhood and they've been inseparable since. It's a clear lie for him to say it wasn't lonely in Kuroo's absence, it was a very huge change for him to start commuting alone. It made him wonder if Kuroo felt the same or if he's also alone now.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out and ask some of the nurses to check on Kenma later. I'll also ask if he could be discharged today." Kuroo handed the container back to Bokuto who just nodded, they both instinctively leaned for a small peck on the lips before the black haired left the room.

  


Kenma saw it.

It was sort of... _refreshing_ , to watch.

  


Bokuto continued to feed him in silence. Kenma couldn't understand him, he couldn't understand how Bokuto was _this_ eager to take care of his boyfriend's ex.

"He's such a mom isn't he?" Bokuto stated with a soft smile.

"Hmm?" Kenma raised a brow, staring at him.

"Kuroo."

"Oh... yea.." Kenma knew that well, it's the exact reason he got fed up after all.

"It's annoying right?" Bokuto continued while looking at the apple pie he's slicing with the fork. "Oh sorry I don't know if you're okay to talk about this."

"It's okay I don't mind.. and yea it was annoying." Kenma wanted him to continue, he wanted to hear what Bokuto was about to say so he stared at the boy's face while taking the pie being offered to him to his mouth.

Kenma wanted to know if Kuroo's still has the same wrong behavior towards Bokuto too, if he was, he wanted to know how Bokuto copes with it.

"Sometimes he nags at me like a mom, We live together now if you didn't know that." Out of all the things Kenma figured out, he didn't expect that.

"Oh."

"Mhm, he'd do things for me that he doesn't necessarily need to but still insists. So one time, I asked him why..." Bokuto then faced Kenma and the younger now looked at him with full anticipation on what he's saying.

"He said, _I just don't like feeling useless_. That's what he said, I didn't ask more cause it made sense. I understood what he meant and realized he's just as insecure as I am. I always thought he's aware of how great he is, he could come out obnoxious if he wanted to, right?" Bokuto chuckled while Kenma tried to process his words.

It made him wonder... _Why didn't he ask Kuroo back then?_

_Would everything be different right now?_

  


"He still hasn't realized it yet, how more than enough he is. We're working on it though.."

"Well that's about it, I think Kuroo's changed. I can see him trying his best not to be too much, when he is I'd just carefully remind him he's overreacting again and he would stop.. Sometimes I even realize I never knew his help was necessary until I had to do that one thing without him, then I would realize how I don't thank him enough, that I'm grateful for how he is." How Bokuto spoke about Kuroo with that smile, with those eyes and that expression. Kenma simply stared.

He didn't know how to respond so he just sat and watched Bokuto talk with love. Kenma felt it, he felt how pure and genuine he is about Kuroo and his heart just responds to how the silver head spoke and how amazingly he handled Kuroo's flaws, something Kenma never tried to do. He didn't know if he regret breaking up, if he thinks he should've done the same thing Bokuto did to stay with Kuroo or if he simply couldn't do that cause he's not Bokuto.

A part of him tries to wonder what if he did try to understand Kuroo's overbearing care back then, maybe they won't break up, but he wouldn't witness this Bokuto in front of him and he would never realize everything right now if it wasn't for this moment.

"So be friends with him again." Bokuto placed the fork on the container before lifting his hand to pat Kenma's head gently. "Try to understand him more because he _never_ stopped loving you." Kenma looked at him with glassy eyes, he didn't know when he started to feel like crying but it just happened that there were a few tears uncontrollably falling from his eyes while he stared at Bokuto smiling.

"We're his best friends. I think Kuroo deserves that much of people who care for him." Kenma couldn't possibly disagree on that, Kuroo really _does_ deserve good things and good people around him. Bokuto was such a blessing for Kuroo, Kenma was happy to know Kuroo now has someone who could take care of him too.

He was too busy looking at what annoys, what hurts and what damaged him that he forgot about what he's _grateful for_ and _what made him happy._

He needed Bokuto to realize that.

Bokuto was a bit twisted to talk like that to his own boyfriend's ex, was he that complacent that Kenma wouldn't snatch him back? How much faith exactly does he have on Kuroo to let their relationship's guard down like this... Looking back if it was Kenma he wouldn't think it was sane to say that to your beloved's ex, they're still a threat.

"You're so weird." was all Kenma could reply and Bokuto just let out a hearty laugh that made the blonde's heart flutter for a moment.

"Hurry and get better, let's all hang out sometime."

Kuroo got back right then, he noticed the atmosphere inside the room changed like it became more comfortable now and seemed less like a hospital. It made sense when he saw Bokuto and Kenma smiling at each other with soft gazes, and he caught Bokuto right exactly when the same fork was stuck right in his mouth. Bokuto comically turned with his eyes wider than usual like a being caught committing a crime, the fork still hanging from his mouth.

"You little shit.." Kuroo stomped his way towards Bokuto who was already covering for whatever Kuroo was going to do to him. He didn't cover enough so Kuroo's fingers got their way to the silver head's ear, pinching it tight. "Ow ow!! He said I could have some!" Bokuto whined while smacking Kuroo's hand off of his aching ear while Kenma watched them laughing. Bokuto and Kuroo continued bickering about how he shouldn't be eating the sick boy's food, on the silver head's defense, Kenma insisted he take a bite.

Kuroo's attention was switched away from the culprit to Kenma and his grip went limp when he saw Kenma's genuine smile. His mouth almost went hanging open seeing that view and _it was so damn beautiful_ just like how he remembers. He realized Kenma never looked that happy on the last days before their relationship ended, that's seems to be how much Kuroo made it hard for him back then. He let his hand fall back to his sides and smiled, heart warming up and instead of being hurt or sad, he feels happy and content to the very least now that Kenma could smile like that again.

Bokuto, on the other hand, pouted while rubbing his reddish ear. He glared at Kuroo in resent, getting in his sulky mode so he squeezed himself closer to Kenma who was still on the remnants of his small laughs, unconsciously rubbing the sulking boy's back. Kuroo snickered before leaning over to peck on Bokuto's pained ear, muttering a small sorry.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kuroo asked Kenma seeing the apple pie is all gone now. Kenma shook his head.

"Water." Kuroo handed him the bottle of water lying on the counter.

"What did the nurse say, Tetsu?" Bokuto asked, feeling better now as it seems like the kiss was all he needed.

"He said this kid is low on blood, sleep deprived, wasn't eating and hydrating well so a little sun caused him this." Kuroo then crossed his arms with a questioning look at Kenma.

"Sorry, my parents went out so I had to live on instant noodles.. and coffee."

"I know. And that no one's nagging, you barely sleep plus you hate water." Kuroo sighed in disappointment, rolling his eyes a little. "It's not that I hate it! I just don't like it tasting like nothing." Kenma tried to defend himself even though it didn't make sense.

"Kenma." Bokuto placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll die." Kenma was caught off guard cause he was expecting a wise lecture about water, like Kuroo used to.

"And that's a very uncool way of dying considering you're very cool when you play both in games and volleyball. I'm very disappointed in you." Bokuto huffed, frowning upon Kenma's behavior towards his health.

"Now drink your water or you'll lose in all of your games and die in a very lame way." Bokuto then squinted his eyes at Kenma and for some reason, it was a surprisingly effective pep talk as Kenma gulped the water bottle empty.

"Wow Kou, you're pretty good with cats." Kuroo then received an empty water bottle thrown at his face.

The couple chuckled and Bokuto pulled Kuroo to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the black head's waist.

"I'm sorry can we be lovey dovey." Bokuto turned to Kenma, he looked like he's very serious with his question.

"Why can't you? Do what you want, might as well have sex in front of me." Kenma shrugged, completely unbothered.

"Oho so that's your kind of thing huh? Very wild Kenma." the silver head winked.

"Ohoho, I didn't know that _kitten_ ." Kenma knitted his brows at the ridiculous teasing the two were trying to imply. "S-shut up I don't like that kind of thing.." then it made him think, _"Wait do I—?"_

Bokut and Kuroo started giggling like a bunch of stupid dorks. "Fuck I said that out loud?" Kenma placed his palm on his head, feeling like his self betrayed him.

In between the laughs, Kenma wanted to pinpoint how Kuroo called him by his old nickname. He used to think it was dumb but it grew on him, now Kuroo called him that again and seemed to not even slightly bothered.

He let it off, thinking maybe this is where they all start over.

"Oh and the nurse said, you can get discharged tomorrow morning. Me and Kou will stay the night, one of us can get take outs for dinner— Don't try and tell us it's okay and convince us to go home, we're staying." Kenma still wanted to protest but seeing Bokuto nodded in agreement with determination on his face, he couldn't. He wouldn't even be able to sleep alone in a hospital room anyway.

"You should thank your boyfriend though," Kuroo tossed Kenma's phone to him. "It was a good thing he immediately took you to the hospital, you needed it even before fainting."

Kenma looked at him with a puzzled expression, _how did he know?_

"Come on kitten, we've known each other since birth. It's not that hard to figure out. I can see how interested you were while watching him play and you would never travel alone all the way just for a friend, even more to spend holidays with them." Kuroo smirked, Kenma tried to find traces of uneasiness or worry in his expression. Remembering how overprotective Kuroo was even just as a friend, he would be very concerned about Kenma dating, but there was none.

He had to admit it, he was a little disappointed.

But proud that he matured.

"Yea! You and Chibi-chan are really cute!" 

Now he's a _little_ more disappointed _._

Why would even think these two would be concerned about him dating. "Yea.. I'll call him later, thanks."

"Now go buy me dinner, slaves." Kenma, who now feels better, exaggeratingly smiled in victory for having a chance to take advantage of his two caretakers.

  
  
  
  


The following day, Bokuto and Kuroo went to look around Miyagi before Kenma gets discharged since they were already there. Hinata was there to accompany Kenma who was already healthier than ever, even energized than usual. He wasn't the only one cause Hinata was also twice more enthusiastic than he already is.

"Something good happened to you?" Kenma asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm.. yea! You?" Hinata smiled, widely that it looks like it'd tear his lips.

"Yea.." Kenma smiled back, softly.

_"It worked.."_ Hinata started, plopping down beside Kenma on the hospital bed.

"Awww we're breaking up already?" Kenma turned to the orange haired and reached over to brush his orange locks.

"Well unless you fell in love with me maybe I'll give you a chance." Hinata jokingly shrugged, which made both of them chuckle.

"Hey but you really did become my boyfriend so I don't want people to think we used each other." Kenma then let his hand fall to cup Hinata's cheek.

"Of course, we had reasons but it was a choice to really date you." Hinata placed his hands on top of Kenma's and pressed a kiss on his palm.

"Yea.. So tell me how did it go?" Kenma sat up and looked at him with anticipation. Hinata excitedly sat up before starting his story.

Kenma and Hinata grew close, closer than friends that's for sure but they both talked thoroughly before entering their relationship. Kenma was in deep shit for being attracted to three men at once, it wasn't that simple kind of attraction like a little individual crush cause it was _different_. One of them was his ex and worse the other is his ex's current boyfriend, adding up the human embodiment of ethereal beauty a.k.a Akaashi Keiji who Kenma witnessed to possibly have the same interests as he had towards the couple. He can't digest the idea of wanting all three of them while he's always been amused by Hinata who reciprocates that interest so he thought it could be a way to get his mind off things.

Hinata was the one who proposed the idea of dating, knowing that they're both in troubled states. Hinata, on the other hand, thought he had an unrequited love, he's attracted to a particular person who he thought wouldn't possibly bat an eyelash on him. Kenma knew that while Hinata also knew the blonde's situation with Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi so he suggested they try to date with two possible outcomes, it could be that they both go in good terms with the persons they like or if it doesn't, they continue the dating and settle with each other.

It was a mutual decision so they did enter the relationship and went with their small admiration towards each other, a part of Kenma wishes he'd just fall for Hinata for good and disregard his thoughts about the certain three, it was a better choice and far more sane. But experiencing what happened yesterday with the couple, he just grew greedy. He wanted to keep being a part of those two, a part of Bokuto and Kuroo, he couldn't deny that it would be _a lot, lot_ more better with Akaashi.

"So he found out we were dating.” Hinata started with a light flush on his cheek.

“How?”

“Well I sent a photo of us on our group chat, the first years.. Then he messaged me, and he goes ‘what was that?’ so I just said you were my boyfriend.”

“Ohooo, he’s jealous.” Kenma nudged him playfully, wiggling his eyebrow.

“He was! Oh god, he really was.. What’s worse is he admitted it.” Hinata covered his face in embarrassment.

“Woa, seriously? Tsukishima Kei? That shit is going pretty good for you congrats Shouyou.”

“Well it did but we couldn’t flirt yet, I am still practically taken and I can’t just say we weren’t really dating just to get with him cause we are.” It was cute how Hinata’s genuine about their relationship whether it was mainly beneficial or not, Kenma thought it was adorable, Hinata’s partner would be very lucky.

“So then, Hinata Shouyou I’m officially breaking up with you.” Hinata then dramatically put a hand on his chest to act like he’s overly pained with a small “Ouch.” as Kenma chuckles.

“Hmm okay then, ex-boyfriend, what made _you_ so happy?” the orange haired made his way to settle himself in between Kenma’s legs and leaned his back on the blonde’s chest, waiting for Kenma to start his story.

“Okay so..” Kenma wrapped his arms around Hinata. “They took care of me yesterday, we cuddled...” The story telling continued about how Bokuto and Kuroo took care of him the previous day. It didn’t continue on without Hinata interrupting him to freak out after every sentence.

“I can’t believe it!!” Hinata exclaimed, louder than it should inside a hospital.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was just Kuroo but they both did! I think... I think being with both of them is not as impossible as you think.” Hinata suggested and Kenma didn’t want it to get to his head, it’s just hard to hope for a miracle. It’s not just dating three people at once is the only absurd factor, Kuroo wouldn’t even dare to spare his attention to Kenma again, he hurt Kuroo and Bokuto wouldn’t take his feelings properly and would just suspect him as a threat to their relationship, while he doesn’t even know if Akaashi’s aware of his existence. Things won’t simply _fail_ , it could get really _bad_.

“I don’t know, I think I was just lucky. I doubt it would happen again, it just made me more greedy. I keep thinking that if even Akaashi was with us I’d want all of them to just be there with me.”

“That is pretty greedy Kenma but if you really want to be them then why don’t you, I don’t know, maybe make a move? I think relationships like _that_ exist, I mean it’s not really that impossible, it’s love. It’s valid.”

“Wow, you’re really more mature than I thought.” Kenma said as he lightly tightened his arms around Hinata.

“Haha, no I actually used up all my brain cells on this one.”

“Bold of you to assume you have some.”

The two of them casually talked in that warm morning during the last hours they had before Kenma got discharged. They talked about the people they like, about themselves simply like that platonically pressed against each other in peaceful silence as if they hadn’t just broken up. Even though their attempted relationship has ended, they both already have each other in a special space inside their hearts that didn’t have to involve romance.

“Aw, I’m gonna miss kissing you.” Kenma joked between their conversation.

“Kiss me while I’m still single then.” Hinata turned his head to Kenma, looking up to give a playful wink.

“Break up kiss then.” Kenma returned the playfulness with his expression before pressing his lips on Hinata’s for the last time.

Him and Hinata didn’t go as he expected but still, this was good for him to clear his mind and he’s happy for Hinata. Hinata was a big help, as well as Bokuto gave him courage for a closure with Kuroo too. All he has left to do before allowing himself to acknowledge who he likes and how he likes them all at once was to talk to Kuroo.

Kenma and Hinata packed up and met Bokuto and Kuroo outside the hospital. Hinata went ahead to his home as the three left and made their way back home to Tokyo, Bokuto and Kuroo talked about their short excursion that morning and Kenma was more than happy to listen. They were such a loud company but Kenma didn’t think they were exhausting. Bokuto would even sling his arm around the blonde like they’re long time friends, Kenma would hide a blush from time to time. He couldn’t help getting flustered. Even though he enjoyed being with them, it was still too much for his heart that’s secretly pining for them.

“We should hang out sometimes! Would that be okay with you, Kenma?” Bokuto asked as they stepped out of the train station, Kenma turned to face Bokuto and this time he couldn’t hide his blush as he looked at both of them with sparkling eyes. Kenma thought it was going to be the last time he’d be with both of them so hearing that offer made him wanna combust in joy.

“Sure, yea.. I wanna thank both of you for taking care of me so maybe I’ll treat you sometime.” Kenma replied, in the calmest way possible which came out a little awkward.

“Who says no to free food! Just text me or Kuroo, we’ll make time.” Bokuto smiled so wide and brightly it almost hurt his eyes. Kenma then turned to Kuroo if he’s also good with that and Kuroo was just smiling as well and nodded in agreement.

“Okay..”

“We’re heading home now, kitten. Take care okay? Can you go alone?” Kuroo asked.

“Yea, I’m fine. Oh and by the way, where did you move?” it’s still a question lingering in his mind so he had to know.

“We live around this street, an apartment near Xxx university.” Bokuto pointed at one corner.

“Wait.. Wow I almost forgot you lived together, are you married or something.” Kenma managed to casually.

“Yea Tetsu’s the housewife.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Kou.”

“Nope you’re both my slaves now, go home dorks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it goes, this might be a start for bokuroken but who knows of Akaashi would pop out soon 👀 Just like I said, they'll be together sooner than you think! Sorry for the slow burn but they're young and it's not easy to by in a poly relationship at that age so I'm trying to make their thoughts realistic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Your kudos and comments mean the WORLD to me, rhey make me so happy so please keep letting me know what you think.
> 
> Lots of love! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
